the power of love
by sazana4life
Summary: When two princes are sent on their coming of age task, their course is changed due to a simple wish, they soon find themselves on a different planet with no memories, where they learn about the true meaning of certain things but the most important being power and that power is not something that one are born with, but what it truly mean, not only to them as saiyans but as royals.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago in empire not far from earth, there where three planets that made up the saiyan empire, all the planets stood in a line and from space looked to be very close to each other even though it would take the fastest spacecraft 12 hours to get to the neighbouring planets.

* * *

The central planet which stood in the middle was named vegeta and from space glowed a blood red, this planet was once the single home to all saiyans but when their numbers grew too great, they moved to their neighbouring planets, the saiyans that lived on this planets where often seen as the sophisticated ones as they had scientist and engineers to build then many magnificent structures, the land could be compared to a beautiful but very modern city with its fort-like palace right in the middle. The ruler of this planet also happened to share the same name as the planets, he had two sons, his eldest namesake who also happened to be the crown prince, he was very much like his father when it came to saiyan pride and power, he was often seen in his own subtle way trying to be just like his father which he had vowed to be better than but didn't know in what way. Then there was the youngest prince who unlike his elder brother and father who loved the thrill of the fight, leaned more towards peace and was the head of the research and engineering department of their world, he wanted to please their father but unlike his brother had learnt that you cant please everyone if it is to the determent of their own happiness.

* * *

The planets to the right was known as Terai (pronounced terra) and it looked very similar to earth, it was primarily known to be a safe haven and was where most of the food that is consumed by the saiyans are tested to make sure that they have no ill effect on them and then sent to the other plants to be grown, the saiyans which lived on Terai where often seen as laid-back and simple even though they had some of the strongest fighters in the saiyan army. The king of this world was known as Bardock and just like is people was often seen as being easy-going and peaceful, but un like all saiyans, he would never tolerate useless destruction of land and life, a virtue he had passed on to his son kakarot, who was like him in a means, he was kind hearted and a great listener but like any saiyan, a great fighter. The relationship between the father and son was unique between saiyans but never the less; it was not seen as a problem to many, however...

* * *

The planet on the left was known as Aiona was seen as a military base, living there meant that you had to work for every thing, food and housing where 2 of the common things, which in turn made the inhabitants of the planet, cold, reserved and almost lifeless as they where told that emotions where a weigh and no true saiyan would have need for them. Unfortunaly this fact was seen even in the king's house hold and was most evident in his son, brolly, and every day of the young prince's life was filled with constant training and belittling from his father, who expected him to the greatest saiyan fighter of that time. After all, not only was he of royal blood, he was born as the legendary super saiyan but after the brief display of power at his birth, his power never came out again, so his father worked him tirelessly to bring out the same power but it never happened, much to the king's annoyance.

* * *

The time finally came for the coming of age for the Aionan prince, which also happened to be at the same time for the prince of terai; after all they both shared the same birthday. The coming of age ceremony consisted of a task that is often given by their fathers. Prince Vegeta who was a year older had already taken his test and passed which awarded him with the title of crown prince.

Both princes came to the central planet with their fathers and gathered at the palace, kakarot being the curious prince that he was, decided to take a stroll in the palace grounds but as he walked, he saw his fellow prince sitting by himself, kakarort's heart fell for his fellow task mate, as he knew the situation between him and his father. Deciding to raise his spirits, he walked over to him.

"Hey brolly, how are you" he said taking a seat beside his taller acquaintance.

"i am well" brolly simply replied without giving any thought, his father had warned him about building a relationship with his fellow princes, after all emotion where a weakness.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me" he said giving a smile which caused brolly to quickly rise and enter the palace without saying a word "maybe he's busy" he said as he rose and continued his walk.

The day finally came, the two princes in the presence of the three kings and the rest of the royal family where given their individual tasks in the form of scrolls, after a few words with their fathers, they departed in their spacecraft and took off. Even though they had quite a journey to make to their destination, kakarot tried to use the time to get to know his partner but he got nothing out of him, when the young prince felt like giving up, he said to himself

"i wish that one way or another, I would get to know the real you brolly, because i have never seen such a lonely soul" he said with a sight as he laid in his bed and closed his eyes, unaware that his wish had read a certain kai's ears.

Not long after he had closed his eyes, the alarm rang, waking him from his slumber, he quickly rushed to the bridge where brolly was already waiting.

"What's going on" he said as he looked out.

"Meteor storm and it's a bad one" brolly said as they looked and the hailing stones that rained on their ship.

"damn, at this rate, we'll be knocked off course or worse" kakarot said, just then a meteor hit a part of the engine which caused explosion within the ship, knocking both princes out and oddly pushed them into the emergency escape pods that just happened to be waiting, the pods were launched mere moments before the ship was destroyed, both pods flew through space in a complete different direction, which caused both pods to eventually after nearly mouths of travel, to reach the planet known as earth.

* * *

new story

hope you like it and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

"Alight guys, see you later" a voice called as a lady walked out the house and down the road to catch the bus.

Mirabella Adanna Hart was a self employed baker who worked from home, but when she had no jobs on hand, she often baby-sat, a job that she gained a lot of joy from. The 23 year old, stood at the bus stop as she waited for her ride home, the wind blowing her long wavy hair into her face as the last signs of the sun began to fade as night quickly came. She sighed as the cold wind that often accompanied spring nights began to blow.

"At least i won't freeze tonight" she said as the bus approached, she paid the fee and took her seat right by the window. She took out her music player and ear buds and began to listen to some music, unknown to many people; the young lady was a musical polymath. She played the violin, guitar, flute, congas, piano and saxophone, she could dance beautifully and to top it all off she was an amazing singer, put after a traumatic experience as a child, she swore never to perform again, since all it has brought her was pain and disappointment.

She looked out of the window as her music played; her big hazel eyes stared out at the colours of the city. She lived out in the wood by herself, where she could easily appreciate nature and its tranquility.

After a 30 minute ride, she finally got off the bus and began to walk home. What she wouldn't give to have someone walk home with her, as she walked down the forest path to her home alone.

She finally got to her home; it was a nice white three story building with a garage and garden, who needed a back yard when you lived in the woods, she thought as she unlocked the door and stepped inside her home.

"I'm beat" she said as she went upstairs, she went into her bathroom and began to ran a bubble bath for herself in her huge tub, she then walked into her room and dropped on the bed, her hair falling around her face as she took a breath of relief.

Mirabella had fallen asleep when she heard a rattling on her window, causing her to leap off her bead with a squeal, but due to the fact that she was so near to the edge of the bed, she fell to the floor.

"Ow" she pouted as she rubbed her bruised backside; she looked at the window and saw the branches of her apple tree, knocking on her window.

She gave a sigh of relief as she got to her feet and closed her curtains, she took her towel and went to the bathroom, where she proceeded to undress and stepped into the bath with a content sigh as she sunk into the warm water.

"i can't remember the last time i had a bubble bath" she giggled to herself, but with all the orders I've had this week, i think i deserve it" she said a she reached over and grabbed her shampoo, she poured a good amount into her hand and began to wash her curly hair.

After a good soak in the tub, Mira came out her bathroom in her fluffy leopard print bath robe with her hair wrapped in the towel; she changed into her pink silk pj's and sat at her vanity table where she preceded to put curl formers into her hair.

As she placed the curlers in, she received a call, looking at the caller id, she groaned as she picked up the call.

"Yes Mrs. Belafonte" she said into the phone.

"Mira darling, how are you my dear" the woman on the other side of the phone chimed.

"I'm fine thanks, but knowing you, you never call me unless you want something" Mira said with her reply being a nervous laugh.

"Well dearie, i kind of need to ask a favour" she said to her.

"Go on"

"Well, Charles is having a dinner party and i was left in charge of the menu, now i have the first two coarse settle by that lovely friend of yours, but i have no desert" she said "so i was wondering if you bring over a few treats"

Mira sighed as she listened "do you have anything in mind" she asked.

"Well i was thinking maybe an angel food cake and then a new York cheesecake"

"A cheesecake? That will take me at least 32 hours and when do you want these!?" she asked as she looked at the phone in disbelief.

"Umm tomorrow night?" she replied as she heard Mira groan on the other end "please Mira, you're the only one i can trust with this" she begged.

Mira sighed, she knew she couldn't say no to the elderly lady and besides... the woman paid really well "fine" she said as she gave in with a sigh.

"Oh thank you Mira dear, you're truly are an angel, when will you be dropping them off"

"I'll they and get there for 8" she replied.

"8? Oh Mira dear, can't you do 7? "She asked

"I'll try"

"Oh thank you my dear, I'll see you tomorrow, chao "she said as she dropped the phone, not giving a chance for any discussion.

Mira sighed as she finished putting the curlers into her hair, she then planed on going down into her kitchen to make a start on the cheesecake, but first, she had to make a call.

"Hello" said a quiet voice on the other end.

"Hey chi-chi, its Mira" she said as he heard a small gasp on the other end.

"Mira! Long time girl, how are you" chi-chi replied with a smile, chi-chi was a very smart and beautiful woman, she lived with her father on Mt. Paozu which was a good drive from Mira's home, she was known not only for her martial arts skill but also her cooking skills which she used to provide for both herself and her father.

"I'm fine chi-chi, I'm sorry for not calling as often as i promised" she said knowing what would come next from the other woman.

"It's ok, i forgive you "chi-chi said "but I'm guessing you received the call from the belafontes as well huh"

"Yep" Mira said as she left her room and walked down to the kitchen "and I'm so tired"

"Mira, you really need to take better care of your self" chi-chi sighed

"I am, but this is my life" she said.

"You could go back to..."

"chi-chi please does not finish that sentence" Mira said as she clenched her fist "I've left that past and you should too"

"Your right mira, sorry about that"

"Its ok chi-chi, i forgive you" she said with a smile, after a quick chat the girls said their good byes and got to work. By the time she was done, it was 2 am and she had a delivery of cookies that she had to deliver to a nearby cafe at 7:30 the next morning.

* * *

"Great "mira sighed as she walked home, unfortunately for her, since the order was 5 minutes late, her customer didn't pay in full.

"Oh well at least a little over half is better than none" she said as she went home to make the food cake.

"What i wouldn't give to have someone here to help with these order" she said as he packed her hair into a bun as she placed her apron on.

"the good part of being plus sized and a baker" she said as she looked in the mirror "is that these aprons just make you look cuter than you already are" she giggled as she started making the cake.

A few hours later and the cakes were done.

"Thank goodness it came out good" she said as she carefully pulled the cake out of the oven and placed it on the counter to cool, upside down on a plate. She then went over to her fridge and checked on the cheesecake, which was almost done setting, she decided to decorate it with a sprinkling of cocoa powder and rose petals from the roses she grew in her garden.

Looking at her clock, she realized that she had 2 hours to decorate both cakes and deliver them to Mrs. Belafonte who lived in the heart of the city with her rich husband Charles, both of them worked in the fashion industry.

"Well better book a cab to come pick me up" she said as she went back to finish decorating her creations.

* * *

"Thank you so much girls" the elderly woman said as she walked mira and chi-chi out "are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner" she asked.

"I'm sure Madam, thanks for the offer but we better start going" she said with chi-chi's approval but just then a younger version of the elderly woman came through the doors, followed by a very handsome man.

"Mummy, how are you" the woman said pushing past mira and chi-chi to hug her mother "Mirabelle" she said giving a cold eye to the woman.

"Catherine and its Mirabella" Mira replied crossing her arms, if there was anything that could be faker than plastic, it was this woman, she knew it and so did chi-chi

"Mummy i want you to meet Eric, Eric this is my mother Mrs. Diane Belafonte "she said as she introduced her beau to her mother.

"Pleased to meet you madam" he said taking her hand and laying a kiss on her hand "and who are these lovely ladies.

"Only the best cooks in town, Mirabella hart and Chi-chi mao" Diane said with a proud smile.

"Pleased to meet you both" he said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all ours" they smiled back, causing Catherine to frown.

"Are you staying for dinner" he asked

"No sorry, we were just on our way out before you arrived" chi-chi said as her phone rang "guess that's our ride, i was nice seeing you all" she said as they left them.

"Good bye dears, take care of yourselves" Diane called after her "what dolls" she said as she went back to her guests, with Catherine and Eric following behind her.

"Mirabella hart, what a beauty" he thought, her dark caramel skin was flawless and full of untainted beauty, her face was perfect and her body was utter perfection. He knew that one-way or another, he would have the dark beauty.

* * *

Mirabella and chi-chi watched the sky weep, as the rain came down heavy with no intent of stopping, Mira watched as people hurried inside their homes, mother's running with their babies as they tried to shield them from the cold.

"I wish i had someone to love and protect" she thought to herself as she continued to look out of the window.

A few minutes later and she was finally home, she thanked and paid the driver, said goodbye to her friend, pulled out her large umbrella and began to walk home, even thought she had it opened, the wind still blew rain into her face.

"what on earth" she said as she looked up, even thought the weather was posing a threat, she could clearly see that there was smoke coming from the forest right behind her home, in a rush to see what was going on, she ran home and opened the garage door, even though she didn't have a car, it was great place to store her industrial oven that she only use occasionally or when she had a lot of orders. She then ran back into the rain and into the woods, the thick branches of the trees helped protect her from the heavy rain.

"Hello is anyone out here" she called out as she looked around, she saw that damage had been done to some of the trees but she couldn't find anything, but then.

"Oh my lord" she gasped, she saw by the carnage, an unconscious man, she ran to his side as she gently knelt beside him so that she take a closer look at him.

"we have to get you out of this weather, you'll die if you stay out here" she said as she looked over him, even thought what she said as true, she had a few problems, for starters, she was only 5'5 and the man in front of her was at least twice her size and height, so even thought her home was very close, how was she going to get him there.

But just then she heard a faint groan coming from him.

"hello, are you awake" she gently asked him but gained no reply except another groan as he tried to move "my house is not far from here, do you think you can stand" she asked him as he tried to get to his hands and knees, but due to the soft wet ground, his hand slipped causing him to fall, but Mira quickly placed her arm under his so that he would land his head on her shoulder, instead of the ground.

"Careful" she said to him as he slowly turned to look at her and for the first time, black meet hazel as they looked at each other, both of them soaked from the rain.

"Umm can you stand, my house is right over there" she pointed out to him, as he looked at it. With a nod he slowly got up with her standing beside him.

"Eek" she quietly said as he managed to stand, she was right, he was huge "come on" she said as they slowly made their way towards her home.

* * *

Chi-chi soon got to her home safe and well, she thank the driver and entered the large home which was abnormally quiet.

"Father" she called out as she stepped in only to see him quietly exiting the guest room.

"Father, is every thing alright" she asked as he gestured for her to be quiet as she came closer "whose in there" she asked.

"Take a look dear" he said as he gently opened the door enough for her to peek through, where she saw a unconscious man lying in the bed, and she could tell by the thick bandage on his head that he wasn't going to be very happy when he woke up, whenever that was.


	3. Chapter 3

hey someone asked for a little more brolly action so here you go

enjoy

* * *

"Here you go" she said as they entered the garage, he sat on the already prepared sofa as she closed the garage door.

"Wait here" she said as she pulled out all of her towels and blankets "here" she said she looked over him to see if he had any other injuries, looking the cut, she quickly went to receive her first aid kit from the kitchen, pulling out the iodine and bandages.

Looking up at him, seeing that he had his eyes closed, she silently gulped as she gently touched his arm.

"Excuse me" she said as she gently shook him, earning her a growl "umm...i have some towels for you to dry off with, so if i can...have you clothes so that i can dry them off for you, umm but first i need to clean your wound ok" she said trying to keep her voice even but failed.

He didn't reply, but simply looked at her with understanding. She soaked the cotton wool with the iodine and came closer to him "hold still ok, this might sting" she said as she gently placed the soaked wool on his cut, almost instantly he roared in pain as the burning liquid penetrated his flesh.

"I'm really sorry about this but i have to clean it, or you could get a really bad infection" she squeaked but recoiled when he snarled at her for doing it right in his ear.

Mira looked at him till he finally calmed down, taking a deep breath and coming a bit closer, she asked "I'm, almost done cleaning the wound, I'll used a different antiseptic that wont hurt, then I'll bandage it, ok" she said to him as he looked at her from the corner of his eye, with a sigh, he nodded at her as she quickly continued her work and true to her word, she had bandaged him up in no time.

"ok, I'm done, you can change out of your wet clothes into these" she said passing him a pair of grey sweatpants "i don't have a shirt for you to wear so just wrap your self up with these blankets" she said to him with a smile, he gave her a confused look but began to undress, much to poor Mira's dismay.

"WAIT!" she cried as she covered her eyes, finally looking back at him to see him giving her a worried and confused look, she felt bad for yelling at him again.

"Umm...i mean, let me get something for you to put you clothes in" she said as she ran out of the room to get the clothes basket.

"oh my" she said to her self, a man nearly undressed in front of her, a very tall, dark and handsome man at that "the poor thing" she said as she ran back to the garage with the basket, once she reached the door, she knocked as she gently entered the room.

"You ok" she said as she looked through with one eye, seeing that he had changed out of his clothes and was using one of the blankets to cover himself "sorry if yelled too loud" she said as she picked up his clothes and placed them into the basket.

"Are you hurting" she said as she knelt in front of him. She gently ran her fingers down his chest looking for any wounds both external and internal; he looked at her once again without giving her an answer.

"My names Mirabella by the way" she said as she continued to look over him for any wounds, but once again, she received no reply.

"Umm...sorry for asking... but can you understand me" she said to him with her reply being a slow nod as he continued to study her, his mind was both blank and full of questions.

"Oh good, well since you can, do you need anything "she said "are you hungry" she asked with her answer was him turning away with a slight blush, she smiled as she got up and took the clothes to be washed and dried.

"what should i make" she said as she placed the clothes into washing machine "i baked some bread today, so maybe some sandwiches" she said as she started making the sandwiches, after 15 minutes, she had a tray full of them. She took the tray and walked back into the garage.

"Here you are" she said as she placed the tray in front of him "you can snack on these till i make dinner" she said to him as he looked at the tray with a risen brow, letting his hunger get the best of him, he picked one up and sniffed it, after deeming safe, he took bite out of the sandwich. Which he surprisingly liked as he quickly finished the first one and moved on to the next.

"Well, I'm glad you like them" she said with a smile "would you like something to drink" she asked with him replying with a nod as he continued to eat.

She went into her kitchen as she got out two mugs and began to make some chamomile tea, it was still pouring outside, and she thought that they could both use the extra warmth.

"There" she said as she took the two cups back with her. "Here you go...wow" she said as she gave him the cup only to see the empty tray "someone must have been hungry" she said as she picked it up.

"be careful with that, its hot" she said as she took the tray away from him, she watched him look at the cup before taking a sip, she looked at the strange man in front of her, his long unruly dark hair, his dark eyes that seemed to show no emotion, his chiselled body that was covered in scars, especially one on his side, that looked like a stab wound. Not to mention his tail that flicked slowly behind him. He looked different, dangerous but different.

"Umm...forgive me from asking but, who and what are you" she said as he looked up at her, she had done enough to get at least one answer.

"My name is brolly and i am a ...a " he said to her, his voice was the most appealing voice that she had ever heard, she thought to herself but she quickly shook the though from her mind

"Well nice to meet you brolly" she said with a smile finally coming out of her thoughts "so you're not from this planet" she asked, sure she was surprised but she didn't want to scare him.

"No, my home planet is called..." he started but once again he had no answer.

Mira looked at him as confusion wrote its self unto his face, Mira thought about what could be going on with him, her eyes widening as she reached a conclusion.

"Brolly, tell me everything you remember, anything" she sat as she knelt in front of him as he looked up at her with fear and confusion in his dark eyes.

"All i can remember is my name, everything is just fogged up" he said looking at her for answers.

"Oh no" she cried as she felt his forehead "you must have lost your memory from the crash, you poor thing" she said.

"My...memory" he repeated, she could see the fear in his eyes but she knew that wasn't going to help either one of them.

"Yeah, but don't worry...I'm sure it will come back over time" she said as she took his hand in a comforting holds, he looked up at her smiling at him and he shyly smiled back, she looked at the time as she stood up "well i better start with dinner" she said as she left him "if you need anything just call ok" she said as she left him.

* * *

"Ok let's see" she said as she tied her hair up and put her apron on. She then took out a binder and flicked thought the written recipes.

"Ah, what better way to warm you up on a rainy day than a pot of stew" she said as she began to cook. Once she had it on the heat, she went upstairs and changed into her pjs and tied her curly hair back with her satin scarf.

Mira went back down the stairs and went into the laundry to check on his clothes, seeing that they weren't done drying yet. She went back into the kitchen to check on the stew, only to see him sitting at her dining table looking through her photo album.

"Oh...hi, did you want something" she said as he looked up at her, but he just shook his head as he continued to look at the pictures. So she continued cooking adding the meats into the boiling broth, and placed the dinner rolls into the oven.

"Who are these people" he suddenly asked her, causing her to look at him as he pointed to a picture.

"That's me and my parents" she said to him "what about your parents, brolly" she asked him.

"Pa...rents?" he asked her

"Yeah, your mom and dad" she asked as she looked at him, but she could tell by the look on his face that nothing was coming to his mind about the word.

"I'm sorry, brolly" she said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"you don't need to apologise" he said to her as he looked at her, he had seen women, that he knew, but none of them looked like her, or even acted around him like she did, she showed him nothing but care and respect , while all he could remember from the others where fear and hatred for some reason.

Mira stood up as her timer went off "oh excuse me" she said as she went into the kitchen and pulled out the rolls and placed them on the counter to cool, she then peeked into the pot and gave it a quick stir.

"Dinners almost ready" she called out to him as she went back to get his freshly dried clothes "here you go" she said handing him back his clothes "why don't you go put these upstairs" she said as he took his clothes from her.

"Thank you" he said to her as he left her, she then began to serve his food and laying it out on the table, a large bowl of stew with dumplings with the warm rolls at the side.

"There" she said as she placed a glass cup and a pitcher of juice by his food, she then backed up, only to run into him "oh" she said as he caught her, she looked up at him and he looked at her, but then he walked past her and sat down, with a faint blush coving his cheeks.

"I hope you like it" she said as she walked back into the kitchen to clear up.

Brolly looked at the retreating girl, why was she acting this way, even though he was hurt and he couldn't remember anything viable, she took him into her home and cared for him, he was a stranger yet she was kind, caring, had a submissive aura about her and she didn't care that that he could kill her in the most horrific ways possible.

"She is probably acting this way because she doesn't know about the monster that i truly am" he said to himself, but then as quickly as the thought came, it left him again leaving him more confused than before.

One thing was for sure, the girl knew her way into a saiyan heart, he had never had food this good, and maybe the girl was worth knowing.

"How is it" she said as she came out with her own food and sat beside him.

"You're a good cook" he said to her, causing her to blush.

"Thank you" she said as she started eating as well "there's more if you want any" to which she received a nod, so she took his bowl and went to get him a refill.

"Here you are" she said as she placed bowl in front of him.

"Thanks" he replied as he dove right in as they continued to eat in comfortable silence.

* * *

"Are you going to be ok" she said as they went entered the guest bedroom, after finishing the pot of stew that she thought was going to be more than enough, she gave him a tour of her home before deciding it was time for bed.

"I'll be fine thank you" he said as he sat on the large bed.

"Alright brolly, I'll see you in the morning, if you need anything, my room is just down the hall ok" she said to him "goodnight brolly"

"Good night...Mira" he said as she left the room, he turned the light off and lay on the bed. Staring at the ceiling and listening to the rain, he thought about the day's event and soon the rain soothed him to sleep.

* * *

 _Fire, everything he saw was covered in flames._

 _He looked around and was all the destruction that lay around him, his world was destroyed._

" _What...happened" he said as he looked at the rubble, he then walked by a destroyed home and saw himself in the window._

 _The only difference was it wasn't him; all he saw was a monster with greenish-blond hair and white eyes._

 _As soon as he saw himself, he felt an uncontrollable urge to destroy everything in sight._

" _I...will...kill...them...ALL" he roared as he went on a rampage._

* * *

Brolly woke up in a cold sweat, that wasn't him, why would he want to take all people's lives, what did that dream mean, was it a memory or was it just a nightmare.

He sighed as he laid back into the bed, it had finally stopped raining but it was still windy outside of the house.

As he looked up at the ceiling, he heard movement from outside his room. Sitting up, he quietly got out of his bed and left his room.

* * *

Mira adjusted her glasses as she began to decorate the cake in front of her, the client had ordered two cakes, one white and the other pink, for a baby shower that afternoon. She had finished with the pink one, now she was doing the white, which was being decorated with snowflakes and edible pearls.

She began to hum, as she began to arrange the snowflakes on to the cake. It was times like this that her perfectionist side came out.

"What are you doing" she heard from behind her, causing her to turn around to face him.

"Oh hi, hope i didn't wake you up" she said as she took off her glasses revealing her bright hazel eyes as she watched him sit in front of her.

"No i heard something so i came to investigate" he replied as she continued her work placing the pearls onto the cake "so what are you doing" he asked again.

"Oh, this is my job, i bake for people" she replied him as she got up "would you like a drink" she asked him to which he replied with a nod. So she began to make him a cup of hot chocolate and cut him a slice of cake, from a spare that she had baked.

"Here you are" she said as she placed the plate and cup in front of him.

"Thank you" he said as he took a sip of the warm beverage as she continued to work, he looked at the slice of cake, picked up his fork and took a small bite of it.

"You can go back to bed, once you're done" she said to him as she began to make more snowflakes for the cake.

"Shouldn't you be asleep as well" he asked her, as he finished his cake.

"I will, once I'm done" she said looking up at him.

"Why deprive yourself of sleep, just because someone wants you to" he asked her "can't they wait"

"Oh...well, I've never had a problem with it, and I'm often short of time with these orders" she replied as she watched him get up and walked up to her.

"Well maybe you should" he said as he pushed back a stray piece of hair from her eyes "cause it's not fair, that people would not care about what you want as long as they get what they want" he said before he went back to his room, with her watching him as he left her to her work.

* * *

hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next week, both brolly and kakarot remained unconscious in their bed, mira wasn't too surprised when he didn't come down the next morning, so both girls continued to take care of them, which included changing their bandages, while giving them...baths, well for chi-chi, she had her father do it while mira often left the room as red as a sun ripen tomato, they also made sure to stay close in case anything happened.

One evening, mira was sitting right by his bed looking through an old photo album, she occasionally looked over at the sleeping prince, he had the calmest and most peaceful expression on his face, and it reminded her of an innocent child.

"I wonder what your life was before you came here" she said quietly she said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, chi-chi had been able to work a little since she had her father watching the sleeping saiyan.

She hummed as she placed the bowl of rice on the table, she then when back the kitchen to get the sauce but by the time she had returned, the rice was gone and all that was left was the bowl!

"What the..." she thought as she looked at the cleaned out bowl, it couldn't be her father because he could never be that quiet and she was the only one there.

But then she heard something from the kitchen and with ninja like stealth, she peeked into the kitchen only to the fridge door open, so she crept in, reached for the nearby frying pan and the...

* * *

Boom!

Was all Mira heard as thunder roared from out side her window, she sighed as it began to pour again, but at least this time they weren't in it

She closed the album and moved to the edge of the bed to check his head wounds, causing her to gently stoke his hair back, earning her a little groan.

"shhh, it's ok" she cooed but for some reason, his groaning grew louder as he began to toss and turn as sweat began to drip down his face but then he stopped causing her to step back as he opened his eyes but they where glazed over.

"Hey what's wrong" she said as she knelt in front of him, she didn't like this, he was in pain and she couldn't help him as his eyes to flickered between black and teal and he began to growl.

"Make...it ...stop" he growled, Mira's eyes widened as she saw his eyes change, she didn't know what was wrong with him but she knew she had to calm him down.

"Make what stop" she said taking his hand "brolly look at me, what's wrong"

"Make...pain...GO AWAY!" He roared as his green aura flashed around him throwing her to the ground.

Mira whimpered as her head hit the wall, she got back up and with a leap, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Brolly please stop, or you'll destroy my home" she said looking as him as he clenched his fangs, she knew she had to snap him out of it but how?

"Brolly, please forgive me" she said as she came closer to him with her eyes closed.

* * *

Ox king came down the stairs in a hurry when he heard a scream and then a loud band, he came in to the kitchen but before he could say anything he saw his daughter profusely apologizing to the now conscious saiyan who looked like he could use some help.

"chi-chi what happened" he asked his now crying daughter.

"I'm soo sorry" she said as they helped her up, she then turned to the young man as she whipped her tears "are you alright" she said as she looked over his head.

"I'm alright miss, sorry i scared you and made you cry" he said with a smile.

"Well now that's settled, my name is ox and this is my daughter chi-chi" ox king said as he introduced them to their guest.

"Hi my name is...is, huh...i can't remember my name" he said with a smile causing them to look at him in shock.

"Oh no, you must have lost you memory from the accident" chi-chi said as she rubbed his hair as she looked over his wound.

"Oh" he said like it was no trouble at all.

"Well, we're going to have to call you something" she said to him as she began to think "i know, how about Goku" she said with a smile.

"Go...ku" he repeated but then he smiled "i like it, thank you chi-chi" he said as he looked down at her causing her to turn as she blushed.

"By the way, how did you get out of the room" ox asked Goku who rubbed his head.

"Well i woke up because i was pretty hungry and i could smell something good" he said, but then ox grabbed both chi-chi and Goku as they left the kitchen.

"Well then why don't we all go to living room where we can order something tonight." he said with a laugh.

* * *

The next morning came with the sun rising over Mira's home. Mirabella was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a pink t-shirt with a silver heart on the side. Her hair was left down as she had straighten it that morning so she just left it to flow down her back, with a matching white head band.

She bent over to pull the bread out of the oven and took it to the table, the whole table was covered with food, pancakes, toast made with freshly baked bread, waffles, bacon, eggs, sausage, porridge, fruit salad, grilled vegetables such as mushrooms and peppers, for some reason, she felt like he was going to be awake that morning and if he wasn't then she was going to wake him up.

"Oh good morning brolly, how did you sleep" she said as she watched him come down the stairs, if he didn't remember what happened the last night, then she wasn't going to mention it.

"good morning Mira, i slept well thank you" he said as entered the kitchen taking in her appearance, her caramel hair flowed down her shoulders unto her shirt, her brown eyes sparked every time she smiled at him, her skin was just a shade darker than her hair, but he still found it nice, even though she was smaller than what he though, she was far more beautiful and feminine.

"Hope you like it" she said as they entered the dining room to eat, once again she was acting like a...mate, he thought, but now he wanted to know what that meant.

So he sat down and began to eat, thank goodness his appetite had returned, maybe because he had healed and finally gotten used to the funny gravity or just because she was a really good cook.

As he finished his fifth plate, he noticed that Mira wasn't eating her food.

"Mira, is everything alright" he asked as he finished his stack of pancakes, she looked up at him with a sad frown.

"You were right" she whispered.

"Umm...about what" he asked, he didn't like seeing her upset; it didn't fit her aura at all.

"The client came and refused to pay for the cakes because they weren't the right shades, she wanted fuchsia pink not baby pink and ivory instead of cream" she said as she got up "you can have the rest" she said as she turned to leave, but couldn't because he grabbed her arm.

"So what are you going to do about it" he asked her, if she had looked into his eyes at that moment she would have seen the hard glare that covered his kind eyes.

"What can i do about it, it's my fault for not asking what she specifically wanted" she said as she tried to pull away, but what a fail that was.

"are you really going to let someone treat you that way" he said to her, for someone that he had just meet, he felt a weird need to protect her and the fact that someone had taken advantage of her make something inside him boil.

"Well what can i do" she said to him, what is with him, she thought.

"Why didn't you come and get me, if i didn't ask you what was wrong... are you telling me that you wouldn't have told me" he asked, but she didn't reply as she turned away, for some reason that made him angry, so he held both arms as he held her down "Mirabella, answer me" he growled causing her to whimper.

"Cause it's my life ok, you're my guest, i should not get you involve with my life, now let me go" she said but his grip only became tighter.

"No, now listen, the next time that happened, you do something about it" he said to her "no one should control you like that, you hear me" he growled.

"But..."

"But nothing, no one should treat you like trash. No one" he said into her ear causing her to whimper louder and for some reason he liked hearing her in pain.

"Brolly...please let me go" she said as he drew her into his chest as he smelt her hair, how was she suppose to get him off of her.

"Why" he asked her.

"Cause you're hurting me "she said to him to whom she received a dark laugh, she turned to face him as much as she could and she could have sworn that for a brief second, his hair turned blond and his eyes green.

But then all the hostility that she saw him melted away as soon as they looked into each others eyes, he quickly released her in shock.

"mira, I'm soo sorry...i don't know what came over me, are you ok" he said looking over her, for that moment, his mind went blank but as soon as he looked into her eyes, he felt calm in his heart.

"You must think I'm a monster" he said turning away from her in shame, but then he felt her hand on his arm.

"For some reason brolly" she said as she looked him "i don't think i could ever think of you in such a way" she said to him.

"So you don't fear me, but you fear others" he said as he sat back down "why"

"I don't want to talk about it" she said as she left before he could catch her again, brolly continued to eat as he thought about what he had just done, the emotions that he had just experienced scared him, her scent, her smile and her eyes, they made him feel emotions that he didn't know what they where or that he even had.

"What's wrong with me" he said as he finished every thing on the table.

* * *

Chi-chi woke up the next morning and went down the stairs to begin her chores but as she began to sweet, there was a knock at the door

"Yes" she said as she opened the door "oh hello" she said to the man at her door.

"Hello Miss Mao, nice to see you again "he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh hello... Eric right" she said as she took her hand back.

"Why yes, I'm glad you remember me" he said as he took off his sun glasses in order to take in her appearance "Mrs. Diane gave me you address so i decided to come see you" he said to her.

"Oh... well thanks" she said "but aren't you with Catherine" she said leaning on her door.

"Yes but i actually came here on her behalf, she wanted me to give you this" he said giving her a piece of paper "well i have to go, but i hope to see you soon, dearest" he said as he walked away but not before blowing her a kiss and a wink.

"Ok then" she said as she walked into her home, to look at the letter "oh i wonder where Goku is" she said to herself as she continued to clean.

* * *

Mira ran into her room and closed the door as she slid to the floor. What was with that man, one minute he was calm and collected and the next he had her against the wall, plus the fact the he couldn't remember anything only added to the unknown factor, what kind of person was he before he lost memory and was his out lash a taste of the person he truly was.

"I'm not scared" she said as she placed her hand over her heart which was racing, she looked at her self in the mirror only to see that her cheeks were a slight pink, her shirt had come down a bit so her ample bust was showing, sure she wasn't a size 8 but she had a lot to offer as a woman, or so she had be told.

"I'm not scared of him but why did i feel like that when he held me like that" she said as she sat on her bed, sure she thought she was beautiful but then why did she find it hard to fall in love. She had dated before but either she was not good enough for them or they didn't want the same things that she did such as a family, was it because like brolly said she was too soft and nice with people so they took advantage of her.

"What i wouldn't do for true love" she said as she fell unto her bed.

* * *

Goku was running through the forest, trying to clear his mind, when he saw someone walking towards Chi-chi's home so he began to follow him. He watched as he took her hand and kissed it, and for some reason, something inside him began to boil and was boiling fast.

After the person left he went back into the house the same way he left, through his bedroom window, as soon as he got back in, he went down the stairs to ask her about it.

"Oh hey Goku, where were you, breakfast is ready" she asked as she got off the phone.

"I went for a run to clear my mind" he replied as he sat beside her "chi-chi...who was that man" he asked as she looked at him.

"Oh Eric, he's the son in law of one of my clients" she replied.

"Then why did he kiss your hand" he asked but it came out as a growl.

"I dunno, that's how rich people greet each other i guess" she said with a shrug of her shoulders "why did you ask" she asked folding her arms against her chest, which drew his attention to it.

"But then if it a greeting, why didn't you kiss his hand" he asked.

"well, that not how the greeting works, the man takes the woman hand and kisses it, its also a means of trying to get a woman's attention" she explained.

"A woman's attention?"

"Yeah, like if a man like a woman and wants to impress her, he could do that as a means to flatter her"

"So...like this" he said as he gently took her smaller hand in his like he was Eric do, lifted it to his lips and gently, kissed it"

"Umm...yeah" she said in shock as he kissed her hand, unlike Eric who plainly did it in order to impress her, Goku simply did it out of curiosity, so it meant nothing, right.

Goku pulled back as he looked into her eyes, just by kissing her hand, he felt a connection with her form, the feeling of his skin against hers felt amazing and he soon found himself wanting more of that contact.

"chi-chi...i have a question" he said as he came closer to her, he ran his fingers in her hair that rivaled to softness of the finest silk, he then placed his hand on her cheek.

"How willing are you..." he said as he stroked her cheek, causing her to whimper "to a man's touch" he chuckled as she tried to pull away.

"Hey, quit it" she said to him with what was supposed to be an angry glare but came out as a pout.

"Forgive me" he said as he came closer, now that he was so close to her, her scent rushed into his nose. Her scent was intoxicating, she smelt sweet and floral but at the same spicy and dark, and he was loving it.

"hey, let go of me...you're not thinking straight " she said as she continued to nuzzle her neck, why did she find it so hard to tell him off or better yet, why couldn't she move him "i have to make a call" she said as she placed her hand oh his chest as she tried to push him off again.

"It can wait" he said as he curled his tail around her hand and pulled it off his chest "because you have to explain to me how you do it"

"Do what" she asked.

"Make...me...lose..." he gasped as pinned her to the sofa "control" he purred into her ear, he then looked into her eyes as the looked at each other, so with a slight smirk as he licked his fangs, he closed the gap and kissed her.

* * *

bad idea mr son


	5. Chapter 5

" _What?!...what is he doing?...i don't want this ...but he feels so warm and safe...no, what am i thinking, he's not my boyfriend, therefore he has no right to kiss me...but then if that's true than why are you hold on to him and kissing back...wait what!"_

Chi-chi whimpered as he continued his assault to her, he had moved from her now slightly swollen lips to her neck, she could feel his fangs scrap and nip at her tender skin.

"G...Goku...please" she said as he looked up at her for a moment "please stop this" she asked but her reply was an angry growl as he looked at her.

"But i don't want to" he replied as he went back to his assault.

"but i don't want this" she said to him, he lifted his head and looked at her once more and she felt so bad, all she was in his eyes where rejection, sadness and anger.

Mira watched he stormed away as she tried to catch her breath as she sat up, so many thoughts went trough her mind at that moment but they all narrowed down to one word.

Why?

Why did he kiss her like that, why did she kiss back, why for some reason, did she not really care that he had touched her in such a manner? And why didn't she whack him round the head?

She thought that by now she would have learnt her lesson, but with what had happen, she knew she hadn't.

Finally getting off the ground, she decided to go out for a while just to clear her head, so she took her jacket and purse and quietly left the house making sure that all the doors where locked.

Finally arriving in the city, she walked into a coffee shop and ordered a frozen hot chocolate; the weather was quite warm and perfect for such a beverage. After receiving her drink, she found a seat at a table and sat; she pulled out a book from her bag and began to read.

"Excuse me but are these seats taken" she heard as she looked up to see mira standing there with a drink in hand and a smile on her face.

"No of course not" she said as she beckoned her to sit, they drank there drinks as they caught up on the latest talks

"So chi-chi how have you been" she asked as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"Oh I've been...busy, what about you "she replied.

"oh I've been pretty busy to" she said as they both gave nervous smile to each other, but then a third woman walked towards them.

Excuse, i hope I'm not interrupting but could i sit with you guys please" she asked as they told her to sit

"Thanks, I'm bulma by the way" the blue haired woman said as they introduced them selves.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Mirabella and this is my friend chi-chi" she said as they began to talk and within a few moments the woman where talking like they had known each other forever.

* * *

"We have to meet up sometime" bulma said they walked out of the coffee shop as chi-chi and mira nodded in agreement.

"By the way mira, chi-chi, do you guys have anyone special in your lives" she asked

"No" they replied.

"Well then would you like to come clubbing with me on Saturday" bulma asked.

"Um sure, if i don't get any crazy orders, that is" they both said as mira flagged down a cab "I'll call you both ok" she said as she hugged both and got into the waiting car and they took off.

"Where you heading little lady"

"Well i need to collect my groceries and then head home please" she said to him.

"You got it" he said as she gave him directions and they where off.

* * *

"Thank you" mira said as she waved at the taxi as it left her home, she walked back into her home an and entered her kitchen as she began to put the groceries away, placing the fresh and frozen foods into the fridge and freezer , then she began to put away the dry goods.

She pulled out her small step ladder, and placed it in front of her high shelves; she began to put away her dry goods such as the various types of flour, sugar and flavourings she had purchased. She was busy arranging her when her phone rang, looking over at the screen and saw that it was a waste of time to pick up the phone she continued to listen to the music, it was a song that her "first love" had written to her as a parting gift, it wasn't long till she started to humming along to the instrumentals.

She was so into the music that she didn't realise that she was not alone anymore.

"E Hine e, hoki mai ra, ka mate ahau i Te aroha e" she finally sang aloud as she finished her work and the music died down, she finally came down from the ladder and as she turned to put it away, she ran into him.

With a sigh she asked" how long have you been standing there"

"Long enough to hear you sing" he said with his hands behind his back "where were you" he asked her as she could hear the worry in his voice.

"I went out" she replied.

"Why didn't you ask me to come with you" he asked as he continued to block her way.

"Because i just wanted to be by myself" she said as she continued to get past him. She tried to growl at him as she tried to get past him but he was not letting her, so with a sigh, she looked up at him "is there something you want to tell me" she said.

"Well..." he said as a cute blush crossed his cheeks "i want to give you... these" he said as he gave her a bouquet of red and white wild roses.

"Oh my" she said as she took it from him "brolly...these are..." she started but soon found herself speechless.

"You don't like them" he said with worry in his eyes, since she gave no answer.

"No, no i love them, they're beautiful" she said as she took his hand "i was just surprised that you got them for me"

"Well, while you where gone, i saw them as a took a walk and i thought they looked nice, just like you" he said as he continued to blush.

"Aww" she said placing them down as she took both his hands "thank you... that was so sweet of you"

Brolly looked up at her with a shy smile, what a beautiful woman with an equally beautifully heart "you're welcome...I'm glad you like them" he said.

* * *

"No i went to meet some friends" she replied him, geez it was like arguing with a child, chi-chi got home was instantly verbally attacked by the saiyan.

"So you are not avoiding me" he asked her as she cooked, or at lease tried, ever since she got back he was apologising non stop.

"No I'm not" she said as he blocked her again.

"And you're not mad at me about earlier" as he gave her the "puppy eyes"

"Nope" she said with a shrug of her shoulders as she replied him "now can you go to your room, please?"

Goku smiled as he watched her, her anger was adorable to watch. He wanted to know more about this woman. While she was out, he thought about starting a courtship bond with her, even though he couldn't remember anything else, he remembered that when a male finds a potential life-mate, someone who understands them more than anyone, a bond will begin to form between them; the first sign which he knew was the physical aspect. And he knew he was physical attached to her, from their earlier encounter that morning. She had all the aspects of a good mate; she was strong and catered to his needs, so now it was his turn.

So without warning, he picked her up and ran up the stairs with her shrieking over his shoulder, he entered her room and sat her on the bed.

"Listen to me, until i return you must not leave this room, ok" he said as leapt out of her window and ran into the forest, leaving a very confused woman.

"What is up with him" she said to her self.

* * *

Boom!

Brolly's eyes narrowed at the intruding noise that caused the windows that he entered through to rattle, after his discussion with mira, he decided to leave the house and go on a run, since he now knew his surrounding to an extent, but once again he was stopped by the rain which caused him to return home. He looked around at the dark house and then realised that mira wasn't there.

"Mira?" he called as he got up and began to look for the little lady, the dark clouds out side the home caused the home to become dark as if it was night, but thankfully, he could see in the dark. Finally getting to his room door, he heard her whimpering from the other side and it stuck a chord in his heart, so he knocked.

"mira, are you alright" he asked, but when he gained no response, he opened the door and went inside, he could tell that she had been working at cleaning up the room and had done a really good job, but now for some reason she was under the bed, crying.

He gently walked over to the bed and knelt by it in order to reach her; he pulled back the cover and saw her curled up, with her eyes closed and her hands over her ears.

"mira are you aright" he said as he reached out to touch her but quickly recoiled in pain as he held his head in pain, causing him to cry out in pain.

 _Flashback_

 _He was standing on a hill watching a village burn to the ground, survivor running for their dear lives as they were covered with the blood of their loved ones._

 _He then felt a hand cover his shoulder as he looked back at the man who had a smile on his face._

" _Do you remember what you did" he asked as he shook his head no "good, then it works perfectly" he said as he walked away but not before saying._

" _Well-done brolly, you're a killer" he said as he walked away laughing, that haunting laugh that caused him to clutch his head in pain and disbelief._

" _I'm a...a" he started but could bring himself to say it even though; the blood was evident on his hands._

Mira crawled out from under her bed and cradled him in her arms as he rolled in pain, even though the thunder continued to roll outside and shook her heart, she couldn't stand to see him in pain, especially when she saw that green aura again.

"I hope i don't regret this" she whispered as she drew him closer so that she wouldn't have to raise her voice.

"Whatever you imagine  
Can one day come to be  
There are dreams to awaken  
Roads to be taken  
Follow them, and they will set you free

Whatever you imagine  
Is where your heart can go  
There are worlds filled with treasure  
Time without measure  
To learn whatever you may need to know" she gently sang to him, she couldn't believe that was but he needed some sort of comfort and that was the only one he could give him, he began to calm down but she could still see the pain and hurt on his face so she continued.

"Imagine  
if you and I can fly past the sun  
And leave all our doubts and fears behind us  
You see that's just what can happen  
If you look inside your mind  
There's no limit to the wonders you can find" she began to stroke his raven hair as she comforted him, by that time she found out that even thought he was calming down, she continued to sing.

" Whatever you imagine  
Can make your life brand new  
There are miracles waiting  
So keep concentrating  
And I promise you, that if you do" she said as she looked at his peaceful face that now had a slight smile, as he laid on her, the fact that he was smiling made her smile as she felt safe and secure, so she took the blanket and pillows of the bed and covered both of them, he then kissed his forehead and said  
"Whatever you imagine, can come true" she whisper as she fell asleep as well.

* * *

Chi-chi sat in her room that night, watching the rain from her window as she sighed. The amount of rain that they had for the past week had been very unusual, but still it didn't stop her from watching the rain drops. After dinner which was quite interesting as she learnt that a certain house guest could eat 10 times his weight in food.

"I had to go into the inventory to get more food" she sighed, her inventory was where she kept the extras from her job as a caterer and boy did it come in handy that night.

As she watched the rain, there was a knock on her door, so she sat up on her bed and made sure she looked presentable before she said "come in" as the door opened and in stepped goku.

"Oh hi chi-chi, i hope I'm not disturbing anything" he said as he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"No not at all, did you need something" she said as she stood up.

"Well, i was wondering...since we're both awake if you would like to talk for a while" he asked her.

"Umm" she blinked "sure, what do you want to talk about" she said as she sat on her bed and he sat in front of her.

"Tell me about this world" he said with a smile as she began, who knew that they would talk all night.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning finally came as the sun peaked through her window falling on the couple, she huffed as the sun shone in her face, causing her to turn only for her to hear a faint growl, her eyes snapped open as she looked up at him.

"hi" he said with a faint smile, she dint know whether it was the fact that she was so close to him or because he just woke up, but his voice sounded so good at that moment, but as soon as the thought came, it left as she scolded her self for thinking such things.

"Morning" she said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"you sang to me last night" he said as he took her hand causing her to look at him "you have a very calming effect with it, for the first time i felt at peace and its all thanks to you"

"It was nothing" she said as she tried to take her hand back but it wasn't going anywhere.

"no, it wasn't nothing, i was in pain and you overcame a fear just to help me and i know that you don't like to sing but you still did it because of me, I'm sorry but that doesn't seem like nothing to me" he said as they looked at each other.

"Well it was ok" she said as she tried to get up but once again he pulled her back down.

"No it wasn't, because it was, does that mean that you sleep with every man that need comforting"

"Of course not" she yelled.

"Then it wasn't nothing, if you think that by putting up a front will stop me from liking you then you're very wrong" he said causing her to look at him with wide eyes.

"You can't say that, you've only know me for 3 days" she said to him.

"that means nothing to me" he said as he looked hard into her eyes showing her how serious he was being "you shown me kindness like no other, you could have left me to die that day, but you didn't so stop pretending to be this person when the real you is trapped inside"

"What makes you think I'm pretending" she asked.

"If your not" he said with a smirk as he came closer "then stop me" he said as he kissed her.

She placed her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him of, it if felt like she was pushing a very strong and warm wall, she then tried to hit him but she was stopped by his tail, she couldn't believe it but she lost the fight as she felt him rumble as he continued to kiss her.

By the time he pulled back, she whimpered at the loss of contact.

"don't fight me Mira, i want to know more about you the same way you want to know about me " he said as he tried to kiss her again but thanks to her small size, she managed to wiggle out and escaped through the door, claiming that she that she had to get ready for the day.

* * *

"No"

"But Chi-chi"

"My answer is still no"

"Not even..."

"No" she said as she walked away from the saiyan, after their all night talk, they both fell asleep in her room, but now it was morning and she was making them breakfast when he made his requests.

"But I'm bored just sitting here, i want to see your world like you told me about" he argued.

"First off... you'll stand out to much"

"Why"

"Because you are a lot bigger than normal men and your clothes will arouse suspicion" she told him, making sure not to look at him.

"Or you just don't want to be seen with me" he said looking down.

"No it's not that" she said looking at him, but he wasn't looking at her, he was giving her the look and she was feeling guilty, she would be bored too if she was stuck in a house for three days.

"But don't you want to read or something" she asked as she reached into the oven to retrieve the already made pancakes.

"Los libros son aburridos" he said causing her to nearly drop the stack of pancakes in shock "chi-chi!" he said as he rushed to her side "are you alright" he asked as she turned to him in disbelief.

"Goku, how do you know how to speak Spanish" she asked him as he helped her to the table.

"Spanish? Is that what that language is called" he asked as she replied with a nod, so he pointed at the T.V.

"You learnt a language from that" she asked causing him to nod "wow, that's amazing" she said with a laugh, so she turned to him with a smile "let's see if i can do something about your clothes"

* * *

Brolly got up from his bed after snuggling with Mira's pillow for a while, which smelt amazing. He looked at the pillow with a slight smile but then the event of the his first night came to his recollection, the pain, the rage and most importantly... how she calmed him down.

"Mira" he said as he rushed out of the room to look for her. He was in such as rush down the hall way, that he didn't see her coming out of a room, till it was too late and they both fell down the stairs.

"Brolly!" she screamed as thought she was going to hit the solid steps, but then she realised that one he was holding her, and two, he was...floating?!

"Mira are you alright" he said as he flew to the bottom of the stairs, as he looked down at her, her eyes where closed with fear and she was visibly shaking. "Its ok, you're safe, you can open your eyes now" he said as she tried to re assure her that she was safe.

She slowly opened her as she looked around and finally at him "brolly" she whispered before she threw herself at him, hugging him around the neck as she cried.

"It alright Mira, you're safe now" he said as she held her closed as she continued to cry.

"thank you, if you weren't here, who know what could have happened to me" she cried as the tears continued to fall, he home was pretty big and she knew that the least sever injury that she would have gotten from falling head first down the stairs was a serious concussion, brolly continued to comfort her as he whispered into her ear until she had calmed down.

Finally comporting herself, she looked back as him" um thank you" she said as she suddenly took interest in the floor.

"Anytime" he said with a sincere smile "if anything i should be thanking you"

"Me? For what?" she asked as he finally placed her on the ground.

"For that night, I'm sorry i destroyed some of your things but even after that, you calmed me down even though i was a stranger and there is know way that you can deny it and then last night you spent the whole night with me" he said causing her look at him in surprise.

"How do you know that i didn't just stay till you where asleep and then came back this morning" she asked.

"Well" he said giving her a shy smile "your scent is strong, particularly on the pillow you used" he said

"My scent?" she said taking slight offense, excuse her for trying to be a good host.

"Yeah, the way you smell" he replied her causing her to huff slightly.

"Well forgive me for not having the time to shower this morning, I'm sorry if my smell offended you" she said as she tried to walk away but he quickly stopped her.

"Mira, you don't smell bad at all, in fact i...like your scent" he said with a blush, causing her to blush.

"Your scent isn't a bad smell, it just a natural scent that is unique to you" he said to her "it doesn't smell bad at all" he said with assurance.

"Oh ok" she said as she walked past him "I'm going to go get ready, breakfast is in the kitchen if your hungry" she said as she went back upstairs, leaving the saiyan behind her.

"Mira" he said as watched her leave.

* * *

"Goku come on" chi-chi said as they walked through the town, it was like taking a child to the carnival for the first time, he asked questions about everything he saw and more than once tried to run off.

"Wow chi-chi, this is so cool" he said as they walked, she was able get him a black t-shirt and pants and even though it was simple he looked very good.

"Does it bring back any memories" she asked as they walked into the mall, which wasn't very packed to her surprise.

"No...Sorry" he said as looked down.

"Hey, don't worry...I'm sure something will come up soon" she said as they stepped into the clothing store to get him new clothes.

"Ok first we need to get you some shirts, jeans, shoes, tops, vest, underwear and a jacket" chi-chi said as she picked up a clothes basket and they began their search.

* * *

Mira was in her room getting dressed when the doorbell rang, she left her room, walked to the front door and peeped trough the hole, to see a delivery man.

"Hello" she said with a smile as she answered the door.

"Delivery for a Miss Mirabella Hart" he said as he gave her the package "sign here please" he said as he gave her the clip board and a pen as she sighed, unaware that he was checking her out.

"Here you are" she said as she gave it back "thank you"

"My pleasure pretty lady" he said as he winked at her "well... have a nice day gorgeous" he said as he walked away.

"Um...thanks?" she said as he left, she closed the door picked up the parcel, she hadn't ordered anything of recent so who was it from? She thought as she opened it up and gasped at what was inside.

It was a bouquet of rainbow roses and a box of very expensive imported chocolates, she recognize the brand from magazines.

"What beautiful flowers" she said as she looked at the roses, she looked over at her vase and realised that the vase was filled with the roses brolly gave her so she placed them on the table and looked into the box but then she noticed a note.

"For every rose that's in this case,

Can not compare to your sweet face,

Every time i see your smile,

My poor heart stops for a while,

Your eyes and voice they sing to me,

I want you home, please belong to me,

I will treat you like the rose you are,

When you're near and when you're far...

From... your true...love?!"

She read out in surprise, but that wasn't the only surprise.

"Your...what" she heard from the door, she turned to face brolly who was standing there, his eyes where hidden by his hair, so she couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Brolly..." she said as she walked toward him but he took off, out of the window into the forest.

* * *

"Wow...chi-chi, these are a lot of clothes" goku said as they left the store "are they all for me?" he asked as he looked at all the bags.

"well, a few things are mine but most of it is yours" she said with a smile as she looked at him but then her smile fell as he stopped, his eyes hidden by his hair.

"Goku...is something wrong?" she asked as she came closed to him.

"you've done so much me and i have nothing to give in return to you or your father, i feel like I'm a burden to you both" he whispered, chi-chi's eyes widened as she saw tears run down his cheeks , so she placed her bags on the ground as she hugged him.

"you're not a burden, in fact it's fun having you around and to be honest...i really glad that i meet you goku, you're close to me and i hate seeing you upset" she said as she rubbed his back causing him purr, ignoring the cute stares that they where getting.

"chi-chi, one day I'm going to give you the best gift ever, for everything you've done for me" he whispered as he held her close.

"well i be waiting" she said as she looked up at him as she went to retrieve her bags, but as she turned back as to tell him that they should continue their trip, she soon found herself dropping her bags once again to get to his fallen side as she called for help.

* * *

"Brolly, please come back" Mira said as she walked through the forest looking for the saiyan, for a big guy he could hide very well "are you upset with me" she called out as she reached a clearing, she was planning to go to the mall to pick up some clothes for him so that he could go out with her but, she didn't want to leave knowing that he was upset.

"..."

"Are you sure you're not mad"

"..."

"Then why are you ignoring me" she asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"..."

"Brolly..." she said to him causing him to huff as she looked up at him as he lounged in a very big tree.

"What" he said as he looked down at her, it was a hot afternoon so Mira was wearing was a cute dress that reached her knees, her long hair had become curly due to the humidity, but even so she looked hot.

"I don't like this, one minute you're an angel and the next you act like you ignoring me, so tell me what you are so upset about"

"I upset that i can barely remember anything but more importantly... I'm upset with you" he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world causing her to look up at him "i feel like you're hiding something from me and i don't like being kept in the dark" he said as he came down from the tree began to back her up.

"I...i don't have anything to share!" she said to him as she tried to get away from him but he was very persistent.

"Well then if you are not going to tell me anything" he said as he placed both hand on the side of her hand trapping her against the trunk of a thick tree "then maybe you should take my mind off of it with something else" he said as he licked his fangs as he looked at her, fear evident in her eyes as his eyes began to flicker again.

Mira knew what was happening, he was losing control again and he wanted one thing...her.

"Why don't you trust me Mira" he whispered into her ear.

"I... i don't trust anyone brolly...not even my self" she replied as she looked down at herself.

"Have you had such a horrible life to make such a choice" he asked her as she lid to the floor and sat on the ground with her legs crossed.

"You don't want to know about my past" she said as she looked away as he sat beside her.

"Why"

"because every one who get to know about it, they leave me and i know it might sound weird but i can never get over the loneliness of it, i have no family, no one want me, i live by myself and for myself, because of it" she said, but she then felt his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him as held her close.

"For what it's worth, i think you're a remarkable person and I'm indebted to your kindness" he said as he wrapped his tail around her waist as they sat there in content silence.

* * *

Goku said "books are boring"


	7. Chapter 7

_"Bardock, you are too soft with your son, are you trying to make a mockery of our empire "_

 _"Silence paragus, like i need a lecture from you on how to raise my heir, wash the stains of blood of your own robes before you comment on the speck of dust on mine"_

 _"Listen to yourself, you were the strongest saiyan at a point in time and now you've grown soft because of a baby"_

 _"Well excuse me for wanting to care for my child, so that when I'm older i would have someone to confide in, I've seen the way you treat brolly, you refused to hold the boy as soon as he was born but then only took interest in him when he was known as the legendary super saiyan of this generation"_

 _"How dare you!"_

 _"oh believe me i dare, i promise you paragus, one day you are going to regret every thing you do to that child, because we all know the legend, but as for me, i will show my son, my heir kakarot the true meaning of power and i will do it the right way"_

 _Kakarot_

 _Kakarot wake up_

 _Kakarot can you open your eyes_

 _Goku_

* * *

"Goku are you awake" was all he could hear as he opened his eyes, a white light blinded him as he slowly opened his eyes; two figures began to form, one being the doctor and the other...

"chi-chi?" he said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he focused on her "what happened "

"You fainted in the mall" she replied "i was so worried about you, are you alright"

"chi-chi, i think i remembered something" he whispered into her ear as the doctor read over his note and spoke to the nurse to bring certain medication.

"Really, what was it" she asked

"i saw to men arguing about the babies they where each holding, one was telling the other one how not to raise his son but the other one refused, and the funniest thing was the one that refused...looked kinda like me"

Chi-chi's eyes widened at his memory, could the man that he had seen been his father? But before she could ask any further questions, the doctor came back.

"well good news my boy, all the tests we did came back ok so you and you girlfriend will be out of her by evening" he said with a smile which caused Goku to smile but chi-chi to blush "but before you leave we noticed that your blood sugars where quite low, so we're going to give you a shot to help you get your appetite back" he said as he pulled out the fully loaded syringe.

"well is that nice goku" chi-chi said turning to him with a smile only to see that he has turned a sickly shade of white the instant he saw the needle "goku?"

* * *

5 nurses, 2 doctors, 4 security guards and 3 hours later, chi-chi and goku walked out the hospital, well chi-chi walked as she watched goku speed walk to get away from the dreaded place.

"Oh come one goku that shot was that bad was it" she said as he turned as he had the look of betrayal in his eyes.

"How could you let them do that to me" he pouted.

"are you telling me that you're scared of needles" she asked with her reply being him turning red with a adorable look on his face as he nodded, so she coughed as she tried not to laugh at him " hey we all have things we're scared off, it's nothing it be ashamed off" she said as she took his hand.

"chi-chi" he said as he continued to look down "that man called you my girlfriend "he said as he eyes widened as she remembered the statement "so...i...wanted to ask you ...if...you...would" he said with every word, he held her hand tighter "liketobemygirlfriend" he asked in a single breath causing her to blush as he looked at her.

What was she to do, even though she had had known him for a short time, she knew that she had feelings and affection for him but was she ready to become an alien's girlfriend? But at the same time, what did she have to lose.

"Well?" he asked, bringing her out of her thoughts, as she looked up at him with a smile.

"i would be honoured to" she said causing him to grab her by the waist as he twirled her around in joy "but!" she said causing him to look at her, "can we take it slow" she asked as he placed her down.

"Sure" he said as he placed her down as they began to walk back home, hand in hand and to a deeper extent, heart in heart.

* * *

"Hey brolly"

"Yeah"

"If...you ever get your memories back, will you remember me" mira asked as they walked back into the house.

"mira...i don't think i could ever forget you, even if i get them back, i would be a fool to forget your kindness" he said as he opened the door for her and she stepped inside but as he was about to enter the house, he turned back to the forest .

Mira looked up at him as she heard him growl as his eyes narrowed as he looked into the woods.

"Brolly what's wrong" she asked as she placed her hand on his chest, with the way he was acting, one would think she had a wild animal in her home.

But then faster than she could imagine, he drove into the forest with a roar, mira with widen eyes followed him into the forest to see him growling at something or someone.

"Please let me go" she heard as she saw a young teenage boy pinned by the growling saiyan.

"hey, it's ok" she said, crouching to brolly's levels so that she could look him in the eyes, "it's ok brolly , he's just a kid" she said as she placed her hand over his as he slowly let go of the teen.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here" she asked the teen who quickly sat up once brolly had release him.

"Please don't hut me, i didn't want to do this, honest" he said, his voice shaken by fear as brolly continued to growl at him.

"Do what" she asked him as she looked at is other hand and noticed a camera.

"He paid me to do this, i really didn't mean to spy on you but i needed the money" he said as she took the camera from him and began to look at the pictures, her eyes widened as she saw the photos he had taken.

"Who paid you to do this" she whispered, brolly's eyes left the boy as he looked at mira who looked like she had seen a ghost, and it was making him mad.

"He called himself Mr. A; he said if i didn't do this, he would hurt my family"

"And has he seen any of these pictures" she asked, her voice was al most inaudible as she saw him quickly shook his head.

"No miss"

"Good" she said as she fell to the ground.

"Mira!" he roared as he rushed to her side, but before he could get there, he fell to the ground in pain as if something entered his mind.

* * *

" _Please don't hurt me" he heard as he turned to see a band of men blocking the way of a child, a little boy._

" _You hear that boys, the little prince is begging for his life" the leader said as he kicked the little boy causing him to fly into a wall as he screamed in pain._

" _Please" he coughed "no more" he begged as they came closer._

" _This is for my son" one said as he hit the little boy._

" _This is for my wife" another blow._

" _This is for my brother" another strike._

" _and this" the leader said as he pulled out a knife to the little child horror" is for being born to that low life we are curse to call a king" he said as he dealt the final blow._

* * *

Brolly's eyes widened as he gasped for air as a shot of pain ran through his body, causing him to look at the scar on his side, he looked up and saw that the teen was gone, but he left the camera, so he picked it up and began to scroll through the pictures.

"The fool" he growled as saw the pictures that were taken off Mirabella, HIS Mirabella. Oh how he wanted to tear the man apart but he was brought out of his murderous thoughts as he heard mira whimper, causing him to rush to her side as he picked her up along with the camera . He took her back into the house and sat on the floor with her on his lap since the sofa was a bit too small for him.

"Mirabella" he said as he nuzzled her causing her to stir as she woke up.

"Brolly?" she said as she looked up at him.

"Are you alright" he asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah" she said as she looked at the floor, this man was something else, he had protected her so many times that she owed him something.

"Brolly, i want to tell you something" she said as she looked at him "i want to tell you about my past" she said as she began her story.

"i was born into a loving family well that didn't last to long, after my father died, my mother became depressed so in order to make her happy, i began to practice music after all, my parents and grandparent were musicians, i became so good that when my mother finally remarried, her new husband didn't just get a new wife but he also got a new breadwinner...me. Day after day by parent would enter me into various completions and the rule was, don't win...don't eat, so i learnt the hard way that if i don't make people happy then i would never be happy, every one i meet, never to the time to get to know the real me" she said as she got up, took his hand and lead him into the garage.

After she pushed a few boxes aside, she pulled out a trunk which was chained and locked with a padlock.

"then one day, i was in the biggest completion of my life, then prize money would have made us the richest people in this area, but just when i was to go on stage, we received news that my grandfather had passed" she said as the tears began to fall "i was so shocked by the news, that i messed up my performance, so i didn't win ...and in a rage, my step father began to hit my mother and said that i was nothing but a worthless liability, the police to him away and he was convicted and sent to jail, during that time, i though my mother would turn all her attention to me, but... she left me with my grandmother and...i haven't seen her since, this happened when i was 9, I'm 23 about to turn 24, my grand mother was the one who taught me how to bake because she knew that even though i studied to be nurse, i wanted nothing to do with it, but she passed when i was 18...I've been alone since, when i try to date, men just throw me around and that reminds me of all the things that man did to my mother and i" she said as she finally broke down.

"sure men say I'm beautiful, but what's the point of being beautiful on the out side when they make you feel ugly on the inside where it counts" she sobbed, she felt brolly's hand on her shoulder as she placed her hands over his.

"So now what, you're going to leave now that you know that I'm not perfect, that I've been used and thrown aside like a cheap slut" she said as she fell to the ground "so..." she whispered "now you know why i act so strong, after all the strongest are often the ones with the most broken hearts" she said as she looked down at the ground.

"Maybe that why" he said to her, his eyes hidden behind his hair.

"Why what" she said as she gave a sad laugh.

"that's why" he said as he knelt in front of her, help her up so that he could look into her eyes "why, I'm so attracted to you, after all i might not remember much but i can tell you that my childhood is so much like yours, and if we both have two halves of a broken heart, then maybe the reason why fate brought us together, was to help each other... because one thing is for sure...i don't think i can live with out you" he said as she looked up at him with tearful eyes before she leapt into his arms as she began to cry again but this time for a different reason"

"I wish i had known you sooner" she said as she looked up at him with a smile, but for some reason this smile was different, because it was only for him.

"Mira"

"Yeah"

"May i"

"Sure" she whispered before his lips covered her in a soft yet reassuring kiss, which made her fell that every thing was going to be alright


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile back on terai, king Bardock was seen pacing in his throne room, he was worried to the core and why wouldn't he be after the alarming dream that he had the last night that his son's ship exploded , so he asked his commander to go to vegeta and check on the status of the ship which held his precious son, after his mother passed, Bardock vowed to raise the precious baby in the way of truth and love, even though it went completely against saiyan pride but he didn't care and even though he would say it out loud... he loved his son very dearly.

But then his communicator rang, causing him to sit on his throne as he answered the call.

"First commander reporting sire" the saiyan on the screen replied as bowed to his ruler.

"Go ahead" he said, even though his face showed nothing g but power and finesse, his heart was handing by the string.

"Unfortuanly sire, the ship's signal can't be found" he said with his head down "but we found two signals that are very similar to the ship escape pods, but the signals are way off course and where found to crash on a planet called earth"

"I want the best retrieval team on their way to that planet before sundown" Bardock said with his tail swishing behind him, his golden eyes only accentuated by his crown as he looked at the screen.

"About that sir, should we inform king paragus about this news" he asked.

"No, that selfish fool wont care is his son is dead, have the team assembled and presented to me within the hour" Bardock replied.

"Sir Yes sir" his commander said before the call was disconnected.

"My poor son, who knows what horrors he's going through on that planet" he said as looked up to skies.

* * *

"Goku, get down from there"

"NO"

"I promise I'm not giving you a shot"

"DON'T CARE"

"It's just a pill and you dissolve it in water" chi-chi said as she tried to get the saiyan out of the tree that was right out side her window.

"Goku please, it 2 am in the morning, I'm tired and i have to work in the morning" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"But it smells horrible" he replied from the branch he had perched on, chi-chi sighed as she came up with a quick plan.

"Goku"

"Yes"

"If you don't take your medicine, then I'll have to fine another boyfriend" she said as she turned her back on him, bad idea.

"So what's it going to..." she said as she turned back with a smirk but her smirk fell as she looked at the now floating and glowing saiyan.

"eek, goku please calm down i was only kidding" she said as he continued to growl as he came closer to her "i could never find someone like you" she said as he stood in front of her, his eyes had turned completely white as his hair swayed in the wind. His hand reached out to touch her check but she recoiled slightly, causing him to retract his hands as he looked down.

Seeing that he had calmed down, she came closer to him as she placed her hand on his chest only to be engulf in a almost bone crushing hug.

"please don't leave me" he said in her ear "you're all i have and i don't want you to go, i can't bear the though of you being with any one else chi-chi" he said as he looked right into her eyes "i know that i might be clumsy and sill but i really care about you and i would die for you if i had to...because i love you" he said to her.

"Oh goku I'm sorry for hurting you feelings, i could never leave you, i just wanted get you to take your medicine so that we could go to bed"

"I'm sorry" he said as he took her inside and placed her on the bed "I'll take my medicine" he said as she gave him the glass with a smile and giggled when she saw his cute face when he finished what was in the glass.

"Thank you" she said as he tucked her into the bed and kissed her fore head "good night goku"

"Good night chi-chi" he said before he left for his room.

* * *

"Hey Mira"

"Hmm"

"I know it's late but I'm kind of curious to know what's in that trunk"

"Just some old things, stuff that I'm not to keen of seeing" she said as they snuggled on her bed since it was bigger.

"Can i see them" he asked as he nuzzled her hair, taking in her sweet scent.

"Well...you can but i have no idea how I'm going to open" she said as she watched his tail swish back and forth, just like a cat's.

"I'll open it" he said to her causing her to look up at him with a puzzled look.

"How?" she asked him, but he just laughed as he laid her down on the bed.

"Don't worry about that" he said with a smile as he tucked her in "just sleep Mira"

"Good night brolly" she said as he walked to the door, then he turned back and smiled at her.

"Good night Mira" he said as he went to his room.

* * *

"Is everything in place" Bardock asked as he walked down the hall with his commanders at his sides.

"Yes sir and you might be surprised at who asked to join the team" they replied as they reached the grand hall.

"Well is this a surprise" Bardock said as he saw who was waiting for him "prince vegeta...what are you doing here" he asked

"I heard about the situation and decide to take the task by my self" vegeta replied.

"And why would that be" he asked, not that he thought that the prince was incapable but he was curious.

"that is for my own personal knowledge, how ever after i retrieve them, then i would also take them to their destination to complete their task, then i would bring your son back to you" he said "so i will be on my way" he said as he left the hall "I'll keep you update and i will depart in the hour" he said to Bardock.

"That boy "Bardock said as he shook his head "when is he ever going to learn" he sighed as he went back into his home.

* * *

brolly woke up the next morning as the sun shone through his window, he rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed, and went down the hallway, since he could hear that Mira was awake.

"Well aren't you adorable" he could hear from inside her room, curious to know who she was talking to, he knocked on her door as he heard a "coming"

The door opened reveling Mira who was in her black and pink dress robe "good morning" she said with a smile.

"good morning Mira" he replied with a smile "umm...who are you talking to" he asked as she opened her door allowing him to come in and there on her bed, drinking a bottle was a baby, she had big brown eyes, and curly hair that was held up with a bow, she had a pink dress on with matching shoes.

"Brolly, meet baby Aimee, I'm watching her this today while her mom works" she said as she picked up the baby and brought her over to him "is she adorable" she said as she snuggled the little girl.

"Umm" he said as didn't really know what to say for some reason, as he watched Mira entertain the baby.

"Brolly" she said causing him to look down at her "would you like to hold her" she asked.

"How" he asked as she signaled for him to sit on the bed, which he did, then she placed the baby in his arms.

"There" she said as she let go of the baby "how does that feel" she asked.

"Weird" he said as he looked at the little girl who was very interested in his tail, so before the baby could do some teething damage, she took her back from him.

"Let me put the little girl to bed and then I'll make you breakfast ok" she said as she placed the baby into her swing.

"Ok" he said as he went back to his room, sitting on the bed, he thought about what had happened and how it had a weird but nice feeling.

"Hey brolly" she said as she came into his room "are you ok"

"Yeah" he replied as she sat beside him.

"Did that bring back any memories" she asked as he shook his head.

"No but i remembered something last night" he said as he told her his horrid memory that he recall the previous night.

"Wow" she said as looked at the scar on his side, she gently touched as if it was fresh "as horrible as that is, what i want to know is where you father was doing all of that" she said as she felt his tail wrap itself around her waist.

"He was the reason i was attacked" he replied her.

"Even so" she said to him "where was he" she asked as he held her close.

"I don't know" he whispered against her hair.

* * *

"Chi-chi where are going" goku asked as he watched chi-chi go through her wardrobe.

"I'm going out with a few friends tonight" she replied him as she looked at her clothes, bulma had called her that morning and asked if they where still on for that night to which she replied yes.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Yep" she said as she added another dress to her maybe pile.

"Can i come" he asked with a smile as his tail wagged behind him.

"Sorry goku but you have to stay here" she said ruffling is hair as his smile fell into a pout.

"Why not"

"Because it's girls only" she said as she reached into her closet and pulled out a white dress with black flowers on it.

"I like that one" he piped up.

"Really, why" she asked.

"Cause it simple but pretty, just like you" he said causing her to blush at his cuteness.

"Well then" she said as she walked over and kissed his cheek "i guess I've found my dress"

* * *

"i can't believe you did this" Mira said as she looked at the now unlocked trunk, after breakfast, they went back into the garage where he lifted the truck and brought it inside the house, as if that wasn't enough, he crushed the lock with one hand like it was made of wet sand.

"Well" he said as he led the lid "may i take a look"

"Sure" she said as he opened the truck, which was filled with trophies, ribbons, pictures of her younger self and letters.

"Why did you lock these away" he said he picked up a stack of pictures.

"I didn't want to see my old life, i felt like it was just a hassle and pain to look at them" she said as he went through the pictures.

"Mira...is this you?" he asked as he held up a picture of an adorable 3 year old, lying on a bed with an older man holding her close but what got his attention were the needles that protruded from his arms.

"Yeah" she said as she took the picture from him "that was my last picture with my daddy, he was so weak and yet at that moment, he was the strongest and most powerful man alive" she said with a sad smile.

"How so?" he asked, the man in the photo looked so frail, how could she called him strong.

"he held out for me, he knew that he was going to die but his sheer will kept him alive till he could go no more and for some reason his last words to me were about power" she said as a tear fell as she wiped it away.

"Mira" he said as he reached into the trunk and pulled out an unopened letter "this letter is for you" he said but she turned away from him.

"I can't" she said as she covered her eyes.

"Why" he asked as he held her from behind.

"That letter is from my grandpa" she whispered "i don't have the strength to read it" she said causing him to frown as he though about her statement.

"Then why don't i read it to you" he asked but she quickly shook her head.

"i...i can't" she said "you don't understand, it's my fault he's gone" she said as she started to cry again "brolly i beg you...take that out of here, i cant bear to remember what happened" she said to him a she tried to leave.

"No" he said causing her to look up at him.

"What?" she asked him.

"I refuse to let you wallow in your misery and pain, you might had been weak alone but not anymore" he said as he picked up the letter and opened it, he took out the letter and unfolded it "Mira, read it"

"Why should i" she yelled.

"because i said so" he lashed back causing the wall to shake and her to recoil with a shriek "don't you see Mira" he said as his aura enveloped them both "your pains, fears, they anger me, they make me feel a rage that i didn't know existed" he said as he placed his hand on her cheek "your pain is my pain now and likewise my strength is yours" he said as he placed his hands on her waist "read it Mira, i know it will make you sad but I'm here for you the same way you've been there for me"

Mira looked up at him "you promise" she asked him.

"No" he said as he kissed her "i swear it" he whispered against her lips as she wrapper her arms around his neck as he kissed her again; she pulled back to his distant.

"Ok...I'll read it" she said with a sigh as she took the letter from him.

 _My dearest Mirabella Adanna._

 _If you are reading this then that means that I'm no longer with you, i know how sad you'll be baby, but i just want you to know a few things._

 _That no matter how old you get, you are just like a fine aged wine, which gets better in age and higher in value._

 _You are beautiful no matter what, my hazel eyed girl, either you grow tall or you stay small._

 _You have a smile that can light a whole room and a voice that was blessed from the heavens._

 _Your kind heart is so beautiful and sweet that you touch everyone you meet._

 _But most of all._

 _Know that you are in charge of you and you can choose to feel any way you want to. It takes work to be your own master – don't let the thought monsters control you! You can control them! Don't accept defeat, just keep working at it. Even I struggled with those buggers from time to time. Know that it will all be ok, especially if you love yourself and remember that your grandma and I will always love you no matter what- you're never alone._

 _And also know that when the time is right, you'll meet the one who will make every pain you have felt go away and will praise your battle scars, one day princess... you will meet your prince._

 _But as for me, I'm in heaven watching over you, always humming that song that your father and i wrote when you were born._

 _Take care my love and remember that I'm never to far away._

 _Love...grandpa_

Brolly watched as she dropped the letter as her body began to quiver, her eyes hidden by her hair. He reached out to hold her as she looked upset.

"Mira?" he called out as she looked up and she was...smiling!

"You sir" she said as she leapt into his arms "are amazing" she said as she kissed his cheek before she hugged him.

"you were right, i should live for me and the people i love no one else" she said as she looked up at him as she leaned in to kiss him but a loud cry from up the stairs, ruined the moment as they looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on" she said as she led him up the stairs.

* * *

Bardock stood at his bed room balcony as he watched prince vegeta's ship leave terai, he called his father to ask him about it, but king vegeta didn't seem to care much.

"may your journey be a successful one vegeta, please bring my son back home" he said as he went back into his room to retire for the night, the journey to earth would take 2 weeks so all he could do was hope.

* * *

a reunion is coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

"Thanks again mira"

"It was no problem, Taylor"

"Well thanks again, I'm sure to be back soon" she said as she took her baby and left the home.

* * *

"Well that was interesting" brolly said from the dining table as he snacked on an apple.

"Yeah but now i have to get ready for tonight" she said as they walked up stairs, it was already late afternoon, as they entered her room with him sitting on her bed as she began to go through her clothes.

"this looks nice" she said as she pulled out a red and black jumpsuit as she turned around to show him "what do you think" she asked him as he pushed the hair over his left eye out of the way.

"It's...nice" he said as she placed it on the bed beside him "but i don't think it matters"

"Why" she asked him.

"Because i think you're beautiful no matter what you wear" he simply said causing her to blush.

"Thank you" she said with a smile, causing him to smile back.

"Well then if you don't mind" she said as she took her clothes "I'll be right back" she said as she entered the bathroom to get ready.

Brolly sighed as he looked out of the window at the setting sun, but then her phone rang, having familiarised himself with the appliance he answered it.

"Hello mira, I'm downstairs waiting for my order, so get yourself down here now" he heard woman say as she cut the line.

Curious to see who the person was, he left the room and went to the front door, where he could since the presence of another person, so he opened the door.

"Finally" he heard as he saw the small woman who was busy looking at her phone.

"Can i help you" he asked causing the woman to look up at him with an unfamiliar look in her eyes.

"Umm... why yes you can" she said as she invited herself in "I'm Catherine and who are you handsome" she said with a giggle.

"My name is brolly"

"Brolly? That's a unique name" she said as she came closer "what are you doing here" she asked.

"I live here" he replied to her horror.

"You live here with...her" she asked him "why" she asked, for some reason he didn't like her very much and his distain just happened to keep growing with each second.

"Because she saved me" he replied.

"really, because if you think that living out in the woods with her is the life, then what i have to offer you is heaven "

"Excuse me"

"Why stay here when you can live the good life" she said as she rubbed her hand down his chest as she looked up at him "with me" she said.

"No" he said as he removed her hand from him "now leave" he said as she turned to the door.

"Don't worry, you be mine soon enough" she said as she left the house.

Brolly was seething as he watched her leave; her attitude brought back a strange feeling in him, like he had been used so many times but never fought back, but not this time.

"Brolly" he heard from behind him causing him to turn around.

"Hey are you ok" mira said as she came closer to him, she didn't want to get to close, just in case.

"I'm fine" he said as he faced her, with widen eyes. She looked amazing, her hair was left down and fell in soft curls, her eyes drew him in as they looked bigger and more beautiful even though he thought it wasn't possible for her to look any more perfect, from the top of her head down to her feet which where covered by black and gold wedges which gave her a bit of height but she was still smaller than him, but she looked absolutely beautiful.

Mira noticed his lack of words and became shy about them, she knew her appearance was the cause but she didn't know whether it was good or bad, she was so deep into her though that she didn't hear him call her, so he decided to try a different approach.

Mira could only gasp as his lips meet her own; thank goodness she hadn't put on her lipstick yet as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck, after a while he pulled away as he whispered in her ear.

"You look amazing" he said causing her to smile as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you and as much as i would love to stay and make out with you, i have to get going" she said as she picked up her bag and phone, she turned to him as she walked to the door "are you sure you'll be alright" she asked as she looked up at him.

"I'll be alright" he said as she opened the door to see her awaiting taxi.

"Well then, I'll see you soon, call if you need anything "she called as she entered the car and drove away. Now home alone, brolly decided to take a run before relaxing for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Bye chi-chi, have fun ok" goku said as he watched chi-chi leave in the taxi "well i guess I'll take a run to build my appetite" he said as he ran into the wood.

"Mira" bulma called as she saw the dark beauty come out of the vehicle.

"hey bulma" she said as they hugged, the blue haired beauty took her hand as they entered the club , bulma was wearing a nice black and blue gown with her hair down as well.

"Over here" they heard as they saw chi-chi at a table with the drinks.

"Hey chi-chi" mira said as she hugged her friend as they sat down and began their night of fun.

* * *

Brolly ran with the moon by his side, he couldn't remember why but something about the moon made him feel strong but at the same time at peace.

He felt like he was just running but to the normal eye he was scaling over the scene like a trained par core tactician, he stopped when he noticed a path that looked like it was made by destruction, so he followed it.

"What is that" he said as he saw the damaged space pod which was closed, he walked over to the pod as he placed his hand on it , but quickly removed it as it glowed green as the door opened, but then he held his head in pain as an image flashed in his mind.

* * *

" _What's going on" he said as he looked out._

" _Meteor storm and it's a bad one" he replied as they looked and the hailing stones that rained on their ship._

* * *

He looked into the space craft as he looked into the vehicle, it look strange and yet so familiar as well. Then he saw a pile of clothes on the floor and a set of armour as well.

"Was this...mine" he said, he knew he wasn't human, his tail and figure said so but then what was he?

But then there was a crack from out side so he went to investigate, with the prowlness of a hunter, he went into the forest and continued to make his way towards the noise.

Goku hummed as he continued his stroll through the woods, the scenery was beautiful and the night calm.

"What a night" he said as he continued to walk, but then he stopped as a weirdly familiar scent came through the air.

Goku hunched over as he began to growl at the intrusion, he listen to the slight rustle in the bushes which caused him to turn too his right and with a snarl he pounced into the bushes and pinned his stalked as they looked into each other's eyes.

"What a night" mira exclaimed, the moon was high even though it was late; a night out with the girls was just what the doctor ordered. She climbed up the stairs and took a peek in brolly's room and smiled as she watched him sleep.

"Sweet dreams "she said as she closed the door and when to her own room and went to sleep, aware that someone wasn't sleep.

Few hours later and a dark shadow crept towards her room door as her door crept open and it stepped inside as it loomed over her sleeping form.

"What are you waiting for...she's making you weak...the weak must die...so kill her" a voice said as his hands were clenched at his side.

"What are you doing...you don't need her...she is a weak human...you are the saiyan of legend...she should be bleeding under your feet" his hand began to turn green as power pulsed through him.

"You will lose your title as future king "it said as it got louder as he continued to stare down at her, as she slept peacefully.

"Kill her" it roared in his head as he was about to strike her but then she rolled over and snuggled into her pillow, but then she whispered his name and for some reason, he lowered his hand.

"Mira...I'm so sorry" he whispered before he leapt out of the window and into the woods.

* * *

Chi-chi hummed as she walked to her room as she opened the door and saw goku standing there.

"Goku what are you doing up so late" she asked as he looked up at her, she could tell that there was something different about him and it was confirmed when he said.

"Chi-chi, i remember everything "he said as he told her his story from beginning to end.


	10. Chapter 10

Chi-chi sighed as she washed the dishes, it had been over two weeks since goku or should she say kakarot since that was his real name, regained his memory and had told her everything. From how he was the prince of a warrior race know as saiyans, how he was teased because of his kind heart and how he was not even supposed to be there on earth.

"I wonder...what i would had done...if i never knew you" she said as she moved a pile of dishes into the cupboard beneath her, but as she stood up, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Is everything alright" she asked as she felt him nuzzle her hair.

"Can't i hold my girlfriend" he replied causing her to draw breath "or you don't consider yourself as such because you think I've changed" he asked turning her towards him so that he could look at her.

"Well...i" she started as he raised his hand to stroke her cheek; he knew that she had be avoiding him and it hurt him extremely to think so.

"It's still me chi-chi, i just regained my memory" he said ash he tried to reassure' her but then a though came to him "or are you as upset as i am"

"Upset? Why?" she asked.

"Because as soon as i find brolly, we have to leave" he said as he held her close "we have an assignment to carry out and i could only imagine how worried my father is, haven not heard from me" he explained.

"Oh" she sighed as snuggled into his chest "will...i ever...see you again" she whispered.

"you can't keep me away" he giggled as he continued to hug her "but till then, how about we have some fun ok" he said giving her his trademark smile that she found absolutely adorable.

"Ok" she replied with a smile of her own "but i have to clean up first" she said.

"Ok, I'll help" he said as he took stood by her at the sink and they both continued to dishes together.

* * *

A guard is seen entering the control room on a ship before he bowed to his prince.

"Sire we are approaching our destination "he said as vegeta stood from "good, prepare for landing" he said as he entered his quarters.

"I could only imagine what they've done to that world" he said as he gazed out of the window as he saw the approaching blue planet.

* * *

"Now do you remember the plan" a voice said as he and his team surrounded the house.

"Yes sir" they replied as he approached the front door, after adjusting himself, he knocked at the door.

"Yes" he heard as the door opened.

"Hello miss hart, how are you this evening "Eric said with a smile but it fell when he saw it had no effect on her.

"What do you want" she said as she leaned on the door, she was dressed in a gray tracksuit with her hair being held back with a matching head band.

Eric coughed as he readjusted himself "well...i just came to see how you were doing"

"Shouldn't you be with Catherine right now, I'm sure she worried about the absence of her boy toy" she said as she tried to close the door, but couldn't as he placed his foot in the way.

"Take her out of your mind Mirabella, i came here...for you my dear" he said as he invited himself in, he wasn't as tall a brolly but he was still quite tall.

"Eric, i don't like this, leave now" she said with a frown as he laughed.

"I'm not leaving after all, you must mind if you didn't return my gift...my true love" he said to her as her eyes widened.

"That...that was you" she whispered.

"Yes and that not my entire dear" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of photos.

"now listen to me Mira, as of know you belong to me or this picture will be in every news paper around" he said as he came closer and began to pull down her hoodie "now be a good girl and give me what i want" he said as he watched her tremble in fear.

"and that would be a one way ticket...to hell" a new voice said causing Eric to turn around which was a bad idea as he was meet by a large fist which knocked him to the ground, unconscious.

Mira looked up at her saviour with a gasp.

* * *

Goku was running through the forest with speed that could rival the fastest wind, chi-chi was gone and he knew who had taken her.

" _I'll be right back goku, i just need to grab something from the garage ok" she said as she gave him a pat on the cheek as she went outside._

 _Goku was relaxing on the sofa, when he felt a change in the air, something wasn't right._

" _chi-chi are you ok out there" he called but their was no reply, so he went to go and check and to his horror...she was gone._

" _chi-chi!" he cried as he began to look for her but then a familiar scant came to his nose, which caused his eyes to narrow in annoyance_

"Hold on chi-chi, I'm coming" he said as he ran towards the offender.

* * *

Mira looked with widen eyes at her saviour, he was wearing black trousers and an open red shirt, his hair was down as he looked down at her.

"I'm guessing that this is the fool that thought he could take you from me with those petty gifts "he said as he disappeared and reappeared in front to of Eric who was still struggling on the ground.

"How pitiful "he said as he slammed his foot unto his back, causing Eric to scream in pain.

"understand this...you fool" he said "i am the only one that can see her..." he said as he increased the pressure "touch her..." he kept going "and most of all..." he said as he took his foot off him and he held up with a ki ball in his other hand "kiss her, so now..." he said as he brought it closer to his face" you die" he said as he brought down the ball with judgement.

"Wait!" Mira cried as she held his hand "brolly please don't do this, this isn't you" she said, brolly looked down as he dropped the unconscious man.

"No Mira, this is the real me, when i lost my memory, i became docile because i forgot this, the joy and pleasure i feel from destruction, i love the feel and thrill i get from the battle field when my prey are begging for their lives, it's how i grew up, it all i know that can satisfy my inner rage but..." he said as he held her "it's nothing compared to the feeling i get, when I'm with you, you are the first person who showed me love, true love"

"Brolly..." she said as she looked up at him.

"My own father, he almost got me killed several times when i was nothing but a child, just because he knows my power is far greater than his" he said as he continued to hold her "i was so lonely, my father forbade me from any relationships, everyone who knew my father often treated me like garbage, no one ever showed me such compassion and love like you did, you didn't even care about yourself only that i was safe and well and now that i have you..." he said as he placed his forehead on hers "i feel like i can do anything , because i know that i love you" he said as he kissed her.

Mirabella didn't know what to do, she had had an unconscious man on the ground and an alien kissing her, she wanted to smack him for leaving her for so long with out a reason but she couldn't... because he was the only man who made her weak at the knees.

"Am i interrupting" she heard as she turned to the opened door which revealed another man, he was a lot smaller than brolly but what got her attention was his hair.

"What are you doing here vegeta" brolly growled as he held Mira close.

"i came here to get you and kakarot, you two should have been on planet xera a month ago and here i see you romancing the locals" he said as he entered the house "but that's unimportant, we are leaving this planet before sun rise, not one minute less or more, so let's go"

"No"

"No?" Vegeta said as he was quite taken back, brolly was always quiet and obedient to orders.

"I'm not leaving" he said as he walked past both Mira and vegeta as he tried to leave the house.

"So you mean to tell me that you would forsake your duty as a prince, for a simple human and even so, do you think she would still care for you if she knew the truth, that you have innocent blood on your hands" vegeta said causing him to stop .

"What!?" Mira said as she turned to him "what is he talking about" she asked.

"Mira..." he started but vegeta came in

"let me explain something to you woman, you are very lucky to be alive right now, after all there is a reason why he is known as the devil himself" he said

"Vegeta" brolly said as he eyes narrowed.

"You best believe it woman, that man is a killer of women, men and innocent children"

"That is enough!" brolly roared at vegeta but the damage that was already done.

"so this is how you repay me, after i told you everything, it takes a stranger to tell me who you truly are" she said as she looked down at him with tears in her eyes, after she told him everything, he ups and leaves without telling her anything.

Brolly looked as vegeta with nothing but hatred as he walked past both Mira and vegeta as he left the house, after what had happened he didn't know if he could face her ever again.

"Come back here" vegeta said as he followed the taller saiyan with Mira following in toll.

"Brolly comes back" she cried as she ran through the woods, she began to search high and low for him but to no luck even though she was mad at him she still wanted answers, but then a yellow flash in the distance got her attention.

"Oh no" she said as she ran towards it.

* * *

Vegeta flew through the trees as he searched for the two renegade saiyans, if he didn't get recognition for this then he didn't know what would.

"Vegeta!" he heard as goku tackled him to the forest floor.

"Get off me fool" vegeta yelled as he tried to get him off him.

"Where is she?" he asked him as he held him by the collar.

"Who you fool, oh let me guess, the human that caused you to deny you duties" vegeta sneered.

"Where...is...she vegeta, i won't ask again" he yelled as vegeta pushed him off as they faced each other.

"Play time is over kakarot, now help me find brolly so we can leave" vegeta yelled.

"No, I'm not leaving till i know chi-chi is safe and sound" he replied.

"Either come with me quietly or i will drag you "vegeta replied.

"NO!" he yelled "tell me where she is" he said as vegeta scoffed.

"Alright, I'll release the human, but you have to help me fine brolly" vegeta said to goku.

"No need" they heard as a dark figure stepped out of the shadows "I'm already here" brolly said as he released his ki as he walked towards them, but for some reason it was very different and dark.


	11. Chapter 11

Mira ran through the woods as she thought about what could be happening, she knew that brolly was different from the beginning but at the same time she knew from the start that she had feelings for him.

"Please be alright" she prayed as she continued her search.

* * *

Brolly continued to stalk vegeta as the aura continued to grow around him.

"How dare you" his voice resounded as he came closer to him "you ruined everything" he said as he continued to stalk him.

"Brolly please calm down" goku said as he flew in front of the hulking saiyan but was pushed away.

"Stay out of this kakarot" he yelled as he turned back to vegeta "you have no idea what you've done, for the first time in my life, i was happy and proud of whom i am. But what am i to expect, after all you never went thought what i did as a child!"

"Brolly..."goku said as he got up.

"no kakarot, don't interfere" brolly roared "after all, you grew up with a father that gave a damn about you, you both did, the amount of times my father almost got me killed is unbelievable, but yet i was still obedient and loyal to my father and king, all because i want him to recognise me as more than his heir"

"So what, that human has filled that void" vegeta sneered "is that why you are considering treason against you father, by not completing your task" he asked.

"Treason, you say" brolly said as the aura finally disappeared showing the now glowing saiyan "that man that i am cursed to call a father committed treason the minute i was born. He is a failure of a father"

"how dare you speak about you father that way" vegeta said as he charged brolly ,to goku's horror "show some respect you fool" vegeta said as he kicked brolly's on the neck but to his horror he didn't even flinch, so he moved back as they watched brolly's hair and eyes change to blue.

Vegeta looked as goku who's eyes where widened in horror at the transformation "stay out of this fool, this is my fight" he said to him causing scoff at his request, as brolly came towards them.

"You will pay for that fool" he said as he came closer.

* * *

Mira continued to run towards the yellow light but was quickly getting tired; soon she fell over a tree root and was unable to get up as she had sprained her foot. She soon hid her face in her arms as she began to cry at the hopelessness of the situation.

"Hey" she heard as she looked up to see chi-chi on a motorcycle "come on silly" she said as she help Mirabella up and they where soon on their way.

"But..." she started as they rode off.

"I guess we both have some explaining to do" chi-chi said as she headed towards the light.

* * *

Goku could only watched as vegeta and brolly fought, well more like brolly beating vegeta but vegeta wasn't giving up. Goku didn't like what he was seeing, the look in brolly's eyes could be liken to insane man.

"Why...won't...you...leave...me ...ALONE" brolly roared.

"Not until you listen to me, are you willing to give up your kingdom for that human" vegeta said as he dodged another blow.

"That human has a name, even though i don't think you are worthy to even know it" brolly said as he continued to hunt his prey.

"Brolly please listen to him" goku said as he got in between both of them.

"Stay out of my way" they both yelled as they both fire ki blast that knocked him to the ground.

"Listen to me brolly, if it is that human that is clouding your judgement, then i might have to remove the problem" vegeta said which cause brolly to pause as he looked at him with a horrified look.

"What did you just say" he whispered as his aura began to die out.

"You heard me, both of you, I'm sick of these game, so I'm going to end this once and for all" vegeta said as he began to fly back towards his ship.

* * *

Mira and chi-chi continued to ride through the forest till they reached an opening that was in front of a mountain, chi-chi turned of the bike as they got off and she helped mira into a cave that wasn't to far.

"Hey how's your foot" she asked as she sat in front of her.

"A little sore" mira replied as she rested her back on the wall.

"So..."chi-chi began causing mira to look at her.

"So what?" she asked.

"What are you going to do now; i mean i know you still love him, even though he wasn't truthful about his past and he ran away once he got his memory back" chi-chi asked as mira turned away, on one hand she wanted to find him and tell him that she wanted nothing to do with him, but she still had feelings for him and really didn't know if she could leave him, even though he would be leaving her.

"i want to forget him but i can't chi-chi, i don't know if i can do this again, being lied to hurts me but the worst thing is that ...i love him, but now I'm not so sure i really do" she said to her closest friend.

"Well...well...well, what have we here" they heard from the entrance of the cave as they faced the flamed haired saiyan "its time i finished this once and for all" he said as a ki ball emerge from his hand.

* * *

Goku tried to sit up as he watched brolly slowly descend to the ground with his hair covering her eyes.

"Brolly what are you waiting for?" goku said to the now silent saiyan unaware of his mental conflict.

In his mind he was stuck in a void that had no beginning or end.

"Where am i" he asked as he tried to move but found he couldn't but then an evil laugh filled the air.

" _And where do you think your going_ " it asked as he listen to the loud voice.

"Who are you and why can't i move" he asked but he was replied with another laugh.

" _You fool, i am you, well the reasonable side_ " it said with a laugh " _do you really want to challenge vegeta when you know that he is speaking the truth_ " it asked.

"Let me out of here you fool" brolly roared back challenging his mind.

" _The only fool here is you, after all you were foolish enough to fall for a human, a weak human_ " it replied causing brolly's blood to boil.

"Mirabella is not weak, she is the reason that i can have this conversation with you, after all for a long time, i was a prisoner of my own mind "

" _What do you mean_ " it asked.

"After you tried to convince me to harm her, i realised that i could do it, because she is the true source of my strength and power"

" _YOU LIE FOOL, I AM!_ " it roared at him.

"No i don't, before i meet her i had nothing to live for, i never understood that i could be my own person, that i can make my own choices"

" _well..._ " it said with a laugh" _even if that is true...lets not forget that your source hates you_ " is said as it continued to laugh at him as he bowed his head.

"I...don't...care" he said causing the laughter to suddenly stop.

" _What?_ " it said when suddenly a bright aura began to radiate from brolly pushing the void back as he cried.

"I don't care if she hates me, i made a promise that her pain is mine, and so is my strength, after all that she has been through" he roared but then a familiar voice cried in his mind.

" _Brolly, vegeta has gone after her and is planning to kill her you have to stop him_ " that was all it took to push him off the edge.

* * *

Goku watched as the bright aura around brolly continued to grow as he watched him ascend into the sky and flew in the same direction as vegeta.

"No one, no man, saiyan or god, will lay hand on you mira ever again, i will protect you unto death and even then i will never leave you, because i refuse to lose you...my love"


	12. Chapter 12

Vegeta laughed as he walked towards the two women "you two have been quite the trouble" he said as they stepped out said.

"Why don't you just leave" chi-chi said causing him to look at her.

"Because of you two, those two fools have refused to leave the planet, so they have given me no choice than to remove the problem" he replied causing mira to put her head down.

"Look...i don't know why you chose now to come but I don't really care anymore" she said with her head down "so why don't you just leave us alone" she said as she looked up at him

"I would but like I said "vegeta said as he pointed his hand at both of them "I need to remove the problem" he said as his hand began to glow, the beam shot out of his hand but for some reason was off as it hit the side of the mountain instead of them.

Mira looked up only to see vegeta on the ground and brolly who now had gold hair standing in his place.

"I told you to leave her out of this, crown prince or not" he said as he turned to vegeta who was now standing "I'm going to tear you apart" he roared as he rushed towards his opponent as the fierce battle began.

* * *

Mira watched in both wonder and horror as she watched brolly beat the hell out of vegeta and with the look on his face he had no intention of stopping till he was dead.

"mira come on let's go" Chi-Chi said as she tried to drag her away from the fight but she refused.

"brolly" she said as she watched him fight vegeta.

vegeta blocked another deadly punch from the saiyan as the continued to fight "listen to me brolly, come with me and fulfil your task, or have you forgotten it"

"I'm not leaving her" he roared as they continued to fight.

Vegeta sighed as they fought, at this rate, brolly would sur come to his rage and even though he wouldn't admit it, brolly could kill him.

Mira watched, even thought she was mad at both of them, one for lying to her and the other for wanting to kill her but still…she felt that if anyone got hurt, it would be on her hands.

"goku" she heard Chi-Chi exclaimed as a man landed beside her as they embraced each other.

"are you alright" he asked as he looked over her for any wounds, but then he looked over Chi-Chi's shoulder at mira "hi you must be mira" he said as he approached her.

"umm…how do you know my name" he asked causing him to giggle.

"because I guess that you're the reason brolly doesn't want to leave, he said your name earlier when vegeta came after you." He explained with a smile, then he looked over at the fighting saiyan with a frown.

"this isn't good" he said as Chi-Chi came to his side.

"what is it" she asked.

"at this rate, brolly would become so enraged that he will fall into blood rage, once that happens, he would kill every living being in this area this he is the last one" he said causing them to gasp in horror.

"how do we stop him" Chi-Chi asked him but he dropped his head with a sigh.

"I wish I knew" he said "the best thing we can do is to calm him down before he gets that far"

"but how" she said causing him to look at mira.

"I have an idea" he said to them.

* * *

Brolly and vegeta had move their fight into the mountain range, vegeta flew through the crevices and valleys as he tried to avoid the raging saiyan.

"damn, he's fast" he thought as the chase continued, soon he found himself at a dead end, but before he could think of a way of escape, he heard a laugh behind him as he was driven into the mountain.

"now…" he heard as he saw the Ki ball forming in his hand "it ends" he laughed.

"brolly" he heard causing him to turn to see mira in goku's arms.

"kakarot" he growled as he dropped vegeta.

"come and get me" he said as he flew off with her, with brolly chasing after.

* * *

Brolly followed her scent as he landed in a clearing.

"Mirabella, don't hide from me" he said as he saw her.

"brolly, I want to make a deal with you" she said to him "but first I need you to calm down"

"go on" he said as his hair turn back to its dark purple colour"

"I want you promise not to hurt goku and that…man anymore and you also go on your mission like you were supposed to" she said to him as she saw his eyes narrow at her request, but then he replied.

"alright…but then I have a request as well"

"ok"

"I'll do everything you asked and even more, if…you come with me" he said as her eyes widen at his answer "well what's it going to be" he asked.

The engine roared as the ship flew off into the sky, goku decided to stay on earth with vegeta as he healed, while he left for planet xera for his own task. The journey would be long and tired some he thought as he walked back to his room, to see his bed was occupied, but one thing was for sure it was definitely not going to be boring.


End file.
